Into The Unknown
by lotty-x
Summary: Clarissa was always bored. Her stoic mum, Zara, was always busy doing something around the park. She had no father in existence so Clary was always utterly bored. Then she bumped into Zach, quite literally, but fate decided that that day everything should go wrong. They were sent into the unknown. [ZachxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

 **Many of you from my tumblr will know I've been planning and getting to know Clarissa for this story. So finally, with a lot of preparation, Here's the first chapter of Cured! I'm not so sure if I'll continue with this unless people want me to continue and like it so please review so I know! Thank you!**

A petite figure twisted its way through bundles of trees and bushes. A hood concealed their face, the all black outfit camouflaged them in the night and hid them from any fun-busting security guards. The rain plummeted towards the earth, hitting each object like a bullet. A lock of gold hair flew in front of the mystery figure's face and bright red finger tips brushed it out of the way, confirming the intruder to be a girl. She was nearing her final destination - the carnivore section. 10 years she had been on this island and not once was she allowed to see the meat eating wonders excluding the raptors of course. For a mother who didn't seem to give any interest in her life she sure was determined to make her life a boring hell.

Rain drops streaked down the girl's face and she forced her legs to move faster. She knew by now she would've been caught on CCTV and a patrol would be on its way. A large tree root entwined in and out of the mud caused the girl to trip over. A flashlight blinded her and she flung her hand over her eyes, blocking out the vivid ray of light. Her temporary blindness allowed her hands to be cuffed behind her in a painfully awkward position. A heavy handed man yanked her hood down revealing a young teenage girl glaring at the people around her. The men around her sighed in relief, annoyance and partly desperation. Zara Young stood in the control room staring at the screen alongside her boss, Claire Dearing. Zara clenched her jaw, anger poured from her every pore as she saw her daughter being uncuffed and escorted back to the main offices. It was the third time in 5 months her daughter had tried to rebel against her just to prove a point. Fuming, Zara decided this would be the end of it.

"Clarissa! Are you listening to me?"

Clarissa Young sat in a office chair, chin in hand as her mother, Zara, scolded her for what seemed to be the 5th time that day. It was only 9am.

"Yes. I'm all ears." Clary sighed, pushing her hair from her face.

"Again with that attitude. Take it down a notch, young lady. I did not bring you up this way. I-"

"Mum! I get it, ok? It won't happen again." Clary stood up and began heading out the door when her mother's voice made her falter.

"i'm going to lose my job with her around. Why did I have a kid?" It was evident that the hurtful comment was meant for anyone but Clary's ears. Tears glistened in her blue eyes but she refused to be weak. She squeezed her eyes shut, getting rid of any trace that she was about to cry, and clenched her fists into tight balls. Clary turned about in a sudden blaze of anger.

"I don't know, mother, you tell me. I'm confused why you even bothered in the first place."

Without waiting for a response, Clary stormed from the room. With her wavy blonde hair streaking out behind her, she rushed from the offices and into the swamped streets of Jurassic World.

Clary stood at the entrance to the offices and looked around for any place to hide, any place to avoid the wrath of her mother. The distant sound of high heels, distinctly sounding like her mother's new designer kicks, threw Clary into action as she scrambled towards the closest tree she could find to hide behind. Zara walked from the automatic doors, phone to her ear.

"I don't know, she just ran away! It doesn't matter, I have to go pick up Claire's nephews from the boat anyway. I'll talk to you about the wedding later. Bye, Alec."

Clary's face scrunched up in disgust at the mention of Clary's step-father to-be. Alec wasn't the typical evil step-parent. He was the opposite. Alec tried too hard to please Clary and get her approval. He reeked of desperation every time he complimented her or tried to make a joke. It was pitiful. Not to mention that as soon as Alec came into Zara's life, she was more interested in him than her own daughter. Not that her mum gave her that much attention anyway but the tiny ounce that she did disappeared in a second. That was how Clary learned to be independent. She had to be. Since the age of 5, Clary had been living on the island with the occasional holiday or trip away. Zara was too busy with work to focus on Clary. That's what damaged their relationship.

Clary knew a lot about dinosaurs. She has read every single book available on the island to do with the science of them. She could identify nearly all of the dinosaurs that were on Isla Nublar. When she was 18, she wanted to follow in her 'older brother's' footsteps. She wanted to be a velociraptor behavior analyst and trainer. A career path that by her mother was seen as 'a job that anyone could do'. She didn't appreciate the dinos for what they were. She called them 'assets'.

Now that Zara was preoccupied with Claire's nephews, Clary was left unattended and a small smile tugged at her lips thinking about sneaking into the carnivore area. That smile was wiped from her face almost instantly at the reminder of last night's failure. Her mum was sure to of asked the guards to be more careful and look out for her. Then Owen popped into her head. Her older brother from another mother.

Owen and Clary met on his first day of work. He was in the control room, getting his details registered into the system. Clary was sitting in between Vivian and Lowrey spinning on her favourite plush office chair when her legs hit Owen in the back of the knees making him stumble forward. Ever since that day they've gotten closer and considered each other family. The velociraptors, Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo, were the only meat eating dinosaurs Clary had ever seen. Well, in all honesty, Clary had done a lot more than just see them. She visited them every time she could, which was almost every day. Owen had persuaded whoever was in charge to let Clary in when the raptors were born. Therefore, just like Owen, they imprinted on her. She was their 'mum' and Owen was their 'dad'.

Clary trekked the journey from the control room to the raptor paddock. She couldn't see Owen or Barry anywhere. The raised walkway was empty and the paddock Clary stood next to by the gate was vacant or so it looked it. Clary took a step back from the bars, put her fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle that sounded loud and clear. The silence that echoed in the paddock was abruptly broken by the sound of thundering feet along the dirt floor. Clary had blinked and there stood her four raptors: Charlie, Delta, Blue and Echo. Clary let her lips form her first genuine smile in 24 hours.

"Blue." Clary stated the velociraptor's name. Blue stepped forward and took a large whiff of Clary's scent. The other three soon took the precaution, following in Blue's footsteps. They each took it in turns before all making an accepting sound and bounding closer to the bars where Clary stood only one meter away.

"Let's see how well Owen has done teaching you, yeah?" At Owen's name their heads bobbed and they shifted their weight from each leg.

"Ok. Girls, eyes on me." Echo immediately looked towards her, while it took a few more attempts to get Charlie and Delta to stop fighting. "Uh, Charlie! Stop that, she's your sister."

Blue was looking up at the sky, at the birds that circled the paddock.

"I said eyes on me, Blue, not the sky." All Clary got was a short glance until her eyes shot back up. "Blue!" A grumble sounded from the back of Blue's throat but she obeyed and at last all 4 dinosaurs followed her movements with their beady eyes.

All of a sudden, in one sharp swift move, the creatures spun around snapping their teeth somewhat hungrily and a second later, a small piglet ran past them in fright. Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo all chased after it in a blur of green. Now, in front of her, an empty paddock with dug up mud from the four raptors haste to get to their food.

Clary decided that it was likely they'd gone to the main paddock area and began to sprint over in time to see what events would reveal themselves.

Jogging up the stairs to the raised platform, she saw Owen with his clicky pen in one hand and the other pointing down at the four raptors she had been with only minutes ago.

"Blue! Watch it."

"Charlie! Hey, don't give me that shit!" The dino shook her head and snapped its jaws at the man above him.

"Delta! Lock it up." The raptor obeyed and all four swayed their tails, gazing up their alpha waiting for their commands.

"Good, and we're moving. Hold!" Owen and his four mirror images side-stepped to the other walkway side and stopped just as Owen said to.

"That's good. That is damn good." Owen smiled. "See, Charlie, that's what you get! Echo, there you go! Delta!" He threw them all a dead rat to eat; that was what they considered a treat here on Isla Nublar.

"Blue?" She looked up at Owen with her big eyes. "This one's for you." He stated before throwing it down to her. Blue captured it perfectly in her mouth and ate it in one.

"Hold. Eyes up! Go." The dinos animated his commands simultaneously before running under the walkway and into the bushes and trees built especially for them.

She could see Barry walk up to Owen with a large grin plastered on his face.

"You finally did it, man!" Barry clapped him on the back and as he pulled away Owen was attacked by a skinny pair of arms from behind.

"You did it, Owie!" Owen turned around and hugged back Clary as she clung on to his broad frame.

"Clary! What are you doing here!" He laughed in surprise at her unexpected appearance.

"Well, I hung out with the raptors for a bit then they ran away so came to see why and you were here-"

"Owen!" A loud annoying voice interrupted their conversation.

"I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys… but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm." Hoskins sauntered up to the three of them with a shit-eating grin.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending." By this time Hoskins was right next to them.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports." Owen and Barry glanced at each other and internally sighed.

"We've been busy." This time Barry was the one who replied.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Hoskins tried to joked, stepping forward slightly.

"What do you need, buddy?" Owen was blunt and straight to the point. Many times Owen had complained to Clary about Hoskins and his irritation towards him.

"A field test."

Owen sucked in a breath and turned around, walking away from Hoskins but he was persistent and followed him. Clary and Barry looked at other knowing something bad was brewing and walked around the other way. Barry stopped to talk to another employee while Clary watched the two men's chat and saw Owen's good mood decrease by the second. They continued just to meet Owen and Hoskins in the middle of their exchange.

"Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders." Clary and Barry both heard Hoskins say this and Clary rolled her eyes. She heard her mother call the dinosaurs 'assets' as well as her boss, Claire but seriously did nobody think of these creatures as something other than weapons or money makers?

"We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?

"Shit." Hoskins turned away briefly, running his hands down his face before spinning around to try and persuade both men of their way of thinking. Come on, gents. It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark."

"Yeah, but when you forget to feed them, you'll be dinner. Tech don't do that."

"Clarissa. Go back to your mummy. This is business we're talking about." Clary scoffed and glared at hoskins while Owen put a comforting hand on her back but she knew he was also warning her not to start a fight.

"Look at these creatures." Hoskins stopped and gestured his arm to the dinos below them. "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them… belt buckle and all."

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Reminding him of who's higher on the food chain, Barry asked a question that needed a sensible answer.

"Then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." Barry laughed straight out while Clary tried to stifle her giggle. It was ludicrous. Hoskins and his team supposedly owned these thing but didn't anything about them.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You don't know anything." Clary shook her head and followed after Barry.

Clary jogged along the platform in order to catch up with Barry and saw him watching the raptors on the other walkway. She leaned against the bar next to him looking at the meat eating wonders. Weapons? These four raptors are being trained but they are intelligent enough to know that they can overpower us anytime they feel. Clary felt Barry tug on her sleeve of her cardigan and he jerked his head in the direction Hoskins and Owen just headed.

By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, a loud shout echoed through out the paddock.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" Clary shielded her eyes from the sun and just abou saw the newbie try and scoop the pig from the group just as one of the raptors came swooping past and grabbed the pig causing him to fall down to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, all three raptors who didn't currently have any food surrounded him.

Clary and Barry ran for the gates and as soon as they got there Owen was already lifting the gates.

"Owen, no!"

"Owie? What are you doing?" Clary shouted through the bars in fright for his life.

Owen ignored them and rushed under the slowly raising gate and jumped out in front of the boy shuffling backwards along the ground.

"Hold your fire. Do not fire. Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again." Owen raised his arms in an attempt to create a barrier between the boy and raptors.

Barry and Clary ran towards the gate controls ready to close the gate as soon as Owen and the boy get through.

"Blue, stand down. Stand down. Hey! Hey! What did I just say? Delta, I see you. Back up!" Owen moved backwards at an extremely slow and steady pace. Clary rushed forward to help the new boy from the floor of the paddock without taking her eyes of Owen. She roughly placed the boy outside the gate in the comfort of safety.

"Okay. Good, Good. Charlie? Stay right there. Good."

Subsequently, she rushed to the gates, hand wrapped around bars tightly in suspense.

"Close the gates."

Barry gave Clary a bewildered look as she shouted back at Owen.

"Are you crazy, Owie? No way! You'll die!"

"Just trust me, Clary, please. Barry, do it!" Barry hesitated, unsure if he should do the deed that could end in his friend's brutal death.

"Close the gate!" The new boy screamed from the floor which snapped Barry back to reality and he pressed the buttons that caused the gate to start lowering itself to the ground.

Owen stood deathly still for a few more seconds before diving for the gap and just making it through. The raptors lunged forward after Owen and Clary tripped backwards onto the floor as her hands were nearly ripped of her body. Clary let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she smacked into the floor. Owen was already up of the floor facing the new boy as Clary pushed herself of the floor, brushing the mud of her jeans.

"You're the new guy, right?"

"Yeah." He whimpered, still in shock, still on the floor.

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening? Don't ever turn your back to the cage." Owen said, gravely. He then grabbed Clary by the arm and walked out the paddock.

"Owie." Clary hugged Owen as soon as they were far enough away from the paddock for her to feel relatively safe. "You scared me so much!"

"I know but I'm ok. I'm right here."

Clary lifted her head and an amused grin covered her face.

"You could've been an actor. You' play the serious, broody characters so well. You'd be like 'Don't turn your back.'" Clary put her best serious and low voice and face on and imitated Owen. He laughed and messed her hair up. Clary blew the hair in front of her face away and rolled her eyes.

"Why were you here anyway." Clary groaned.

"I got caught trying to get in again last night." Owen sighed.

"Clarissa Young. How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

"Apparently hundreds. So that obviously led to about 5 arguments with mum. I sort of, maybe, might have stormed away and hid from her."

"Clary!" Owen whined knowing how her mother could get. "You have to go apologise or you know that you won't be able to see me, Barry, Charlie, Echo, Blue or Delta for at least a month."

"Well, I'll still have Lowery and Vivian!" Clary teased.

"Clary." He was serious and wanted her to go apologise.

"Yes. I know, I know." He sent her a small smile.

"Good luck, sister from another mister."

"Bye, brother from another mother!" Clary waved to Barry and hitched a ride with an employee back to the main park.

Her stomach clenched as she knew what was waiting for her when she found her mum. Zara didn't forgive easily and apologising to her would be hard. Clary pressed her forehead to the glass of the jeep and gazing up at the tall Brontosauruses munching on the leaves from the long trees that shot so far up into the sky, you could barely see the top. Maybe, with Claire's nephews around, Zara wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

Clarissa picked at her chipped red nail polish on her nails. She sat in a Jurassic World jeep, it flew past the trees and exhibits each second getting closer to the main park. By now Zara would've picked up Claire's nephews and they'd be somewhere in the park. She had no idea where they'd be.

"Where should I drop you off, Clarissa?"

"Can you quickly track Zara Young for me?" Each Jurassic World employee had a identity card that hung around their neck which they had to wear everyday, everywhere they go. In each one, a tracking device carefully inserted. It was usually the way Clary hid from her mother when times of distress occurred. Right on time the signal bounced back and Zara's location popped up as a red pin on the small screen.

"She's at the petting zoo, round the corner." Clary nodded. It was only a minute or so walk from the jeep. She shoved her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and clambered out of the car.

"Thanks, Matt!" She waved goodbye to the employee as the jeep drove away.

The petting zoo was littered with little kids running after the dinosaurs that looked like they were fleeing for their lives. Clary lifted herself up on her tiptoes and scanned the crowd. She couldn't see Zara. What she could see was a little boy suffocating a poor baby dino. Sometimes, Clary empathized for them. Jurassic World staff were obviously stressed and busy trying to create the least amount of damage possible with the toddlers about. One employee has a bright red face, huffing and puffing as a large vein on his forehead pulsed disturbingly. Averting her eyes, Clary finally saw her mother, utterly bored and frustrated with Claire's nephews. Quickly and swiftly, Clary dodged and squeezed through the the parents and their children until she arrived in front of her mother. Blinking slightly, her mother's eyebrows furrowed as she saw the appearance of her only daughter.

"Hey, mum." Clary winced as her mother's eyes narrowed and a sarcastic small smile crossed her lips.

"Clarissa. Where have you been?" Clary just wanted to get to the point. Over and done with.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to apologise for being so rude earlier."

"Is that right? Well, for now I-" Her phone began to ring and as she looked down at the caller ID, her eyes lit up.

"It's the wedding planner." With that she accepted the call and began chattering away like Clary was never there.

Pissed at her mother's behavior, Clary huffed and stormed away in a blaze of anger. At that moment, all Clary could see was scarlet.

"Omph." Clary let out a breath of air she'd been holding in as she felt herself run into what seemed to be a boulder. She tripped and nearly fell over until a pair of arms rushed to grab her. They caught her just in time. Her hair had fallen in front of her face. Her blonde waves flowing like a waterfall like curtain. She faced the hard rocky floor but her hero pulled her up. She whipped around and was shocked to see a brunette boy about her age. Clary blinked in surprise; for some reason this wasn't what or who she was expecting. She hadn't expected anyone to catch her.

The chocolate brown orbs bored into Clary's own sapphire ones. Struggling to move her tongue Clary let a sharp exhale.

"Thank you. For that, catching me." The boy smiled. It looked like a smirk but not the patronising kind.

"My pleasure, really." The pair stood awkwardly as the boy still hadn't let her arms go.

"Zach! Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?" Zach, as Clary had learned, rolled his eyes in a bored expression.

"Nope." He replied, bluntly. He looked down at what appeared to be his brother in disgust. "Cover up your dork pouch." Clary sniggered, reminding Zach of the girl stood in front of him.

"Who's this?" The smaller boy asked, his nose scrunched up in confusion. It was sweet.

Clary smiled. "I'm Clary." The boy grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Clary! I'm Gray. This is my brother, Zach." Clary glanced back at Zach as he gave a small wave.

All three of them turned simultaneously as Zara spoke loudly on the phone.

"It's my wedding. No, Alec's not having a bachelor party. Because all his friends are animals."

Clary rolled her eyes a small grimace covering her face as she threw her head back and groaned.

"You know her?" Zach asked.

"She's my," Clary paused. Not for the dramatic effect but because she hated to admit it. "mum." Both boys' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes, I know we don't look alike. No, I am not adopted. Yes, let's leave." The boy glanced back.

"Go! Run, go, go, go!" Zach whispered, as he pushed his brother along. Clary followed them, desperate to get away from her mother.

As they ran through the crowds, the speaker spoke in different languages.

"La prochaine rex alimentation tyrannosaurus commencera dans dix minutes."

Clary grinned as she knew that is exactly what she wanted.

"The next T-Rex feeding will begin in ten minutes." Now translated into English, Gray squeaked.

"T-Rex! Come on, guys!" Running ahead of Clary and Zach, Gray was pumped with adrenaline.

"Okay." Zach called after him.

"So, Clary. Why are you hanging with us?"

"Because I have nothing better to do and you seem alright. Problem?" Zach snorted.

"Not at all."

They'd caught up with Gray and were standing in a converted tree log/viewing window. Clary had just about hidden from the cameras and security guards at the entrance. About 30-50 people crowded around the large viewing window and watched a red flare land next to the goat or 'bait'.

They walked behind Gray who desperately tried to jump or squeeze through the crowd. Clary's eyes were glued to the massive dino making its way closer, snorting and huffing through its nostrils. As the dinosaur began to eat its meal, Zach's phone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he answered it.

Clary's hearing suddenly became fuzzy and voices were now distant. As if everyone around her had all dispersed. Her eyes followed every move the Tyrannosaurus Rex took. The way its sharp teeth sank into the goat's flesh, the way its tail waved and swayed effortlessly, the way it eyed the crowd of people. She could hear the hard thumping of her heart throbbing in her ears, her hands shaking in fear and excitement. Clary had been waiting for this day for her whole life. It might have sound strange to anybody else, but seeing this was a sign of her independence. That she could defy her controlling and cold mother and be her own person; a person completely different to her mother. She was willing to take risks, put her life on the edge and have some fun.

The feeding had finished but the dinosaur still remained. Now growing bored, the crowd eventually disappeared leaving the three teens by themselves. Gray and Zach (who'd ended the phone call with his mother) both glanced at each other, concerned for the oblivious girl they barely knew. She was now at the front, her hand pressed against the window. Clary was unaware of anything but the creature in front of her. It had paused. It turned its head sharply and stared directly at her. Its eyes drilled into her, assessing her every move to determine whether she was a threat or not. It let out a loud, ear piercing roar which caused Clary to gasp and fumble with her footing. Once again, landing in Zach's arms.

"Is this going to be happening a lot?" Zach grinned but underneath he was slightly worried about the girl. He'd called her name 3 times with no response.

"You can probably count on it." Clary replied, acknowledging her habit to trip and fall. Zach helped Clary up for the second time that hour and walked out the exhibition.

Once they'd got out, they all agreed to get the train transport. They didn't really know what or where they were going to but they'd knew they would find something. Clary sat in the seat in front of Zach and Gray but crossed her legs and faced them. As she did so, she saw that Zach was already chatting with the girls behind him.

"You guys been here before?" They smiled and nodded.

"Yah, we have. Love it here."

Clary spoke before she thought about what was about to come out her mouth. "Really? Trust me, you won't when you've lived here your entire life." She formed her fingers into a gun and pressed them against her temple, pretending to shoot herself in the head. She even made the sound effects. Zach looked at her in shock.

"You _live_ here?" Clary nodded but paused as she saw Gray's eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Gray..?"

"If mom and dad get divorced, will one of us be with mom and the other with dad?" The conversation took a violent turn of topic and Zach became flustered, feeling embarrassed in front of the two girls.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because they are."

"No, they're not getting- They're not getting divorced. Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way." Zach tried to justify their parents' behavior but Gray wasn't having any of it.

"They get mail from two different lawyers." Gray was getting choked up.

"That doesn't mean anything."

Gary sighed, "I googled. They're divorce lawyers."

Clary turned away, slightly uncomfortable. She felt she was intruding too far into their personal lives. She muttered under her breath, "Google always has the answers. Fuck Google."

"All right, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter. Okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. All my friends' parents are divorced." Gray's lip began to quiver and his face scrunched up indicating he was about to cry. Right on time, a large droplet of salty water slid down his face.

"Hey, knock it off. You're gonna cry?" Zach started to become fed up and annoyed by his brother's actions.

"Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Right? Two birthdays, two Thanksgivings. Two…"

"I don't want two of everything." Gray whined. Clary felt for the situation they were in but still she couldn't relate. She'd only ever had a mother, a bad one, but still she had never had to deal with two parents. She didn't even know who her father was. Even worse, his name.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. There's a point you have to grow up." Gray turned away from his brother. As he did so, he saw two Jurassic World jeeps driving along the dusty path beneath.

Zach turned back to Clary.

"You live in Jurassic World? Is that even possible?"

Clary shrugged. "Well, my mum started working here when she was pregnant then when she had me, just asked for a bigger apartment and I've been tutored for school and stuff."

Zach scoffed. "That's awesome."

"Not so much when you have a controlling, supercilious mother. I can't do anything. Today was the first time I ever saw the T-Rex. That's why I hid from the security guards. My mother tells them to look out for me." Zach winced.

"Ok, that doesn't sound so great." Clary hummed and looked up as she heard the two girl whispering and laughing while looking at her. Clary rolled her eyes and nudged Zach.

"I think I'm stealing you from them." Zach glanced at the two possessive girls before fully turning to Clary.

"You're more fun to talk to." He leaned in slightly and whispered, "Plus, they don't really have much personality." Clary laughed and leaned back and began to talk to Gray. She tried to get Zach to be nice but he'd let a small comment slip and Gray's face would drop again. Every time, Clary glared at Zach. Eventually, Gray came around and was the hyperactive, excited child Clary had seen before.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/favourites/follows! Each one is so motivational! It has been a long while since I've updated (2 months to be exact!). I sort of lost faith in this plot line but after making a few adjustments, I'm happy with where the story is going. I hope you enjoy it and if you want more Clary then head on over to my tumblr - lydiamxrtn! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

* * *

After a few more stops on the monorail, the two girls who'd been eying up Zach got up and left. They'd let out numerous sighs and giggles throughout the journey trying to capture Zach's attention. He liked that the girls were aware of his presence and attractiveness. You could tell from the way he'd smirk suddenly or eyes would twitch slightly. Clary wasn't going to deny the obvious and pretend she didn't find Zach handsome. Because he was. However, Clary wasn't going to mention it or start to like him for it on two reasons. 1. She really didn't want to boost his ego up any further and 2. Looks aren't everything. According to the girls, it seemed in their minds it was.

The three agreed to go on the Gyrosphere, a round glass ball that held either two or three people giving you 360 degree view of the dinosaurs on the safari like path. Zach and Gray had wristbands which let them get to the front of queues etc. Clary had a wristband as well - all members of Jurassic World staff and family members were given priority - even though she never used it.

Gray had began to talk to Clary about how the dinosaurs were de-extinct. They started a productive conversation about the science behind it all. Clary knew how they were produced by heart. She had grown up her whole life constantly talking about dinosaurs. Some may think she'd have gotten sick of them but not Clary. She loved them, always had. She still had her 'My Little Book of Dinosaurs' book on her desk in her apartment.

From the time Clary had gotten to know Zach, she'd notice how his eyes would naturally find a girl or a groups of girls. It seems his mind was set on grabbing a girlfriend or at least a girl friend. Clary, while not caring, found it quite insulting. She couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason she wasn't good enough. Was there something _wrong_ with her? Ignoring these pathetic and mindless thoughts she continued listening and engaging with Gray.

"The soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood…"

"Generates free radicals which are highly reactive. Yeah, I know this stuff." Clary grinned as Gray continued.

"The proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. Even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones-" Gray was swiftly cut off by Zach, eyes still boring holes through the girls' skin.

"Shut up." Zach's hand flew out a sightly hit Gray in the chest. Not hard but an obvious warning. Clary's eyes narrowed at Zach. What was his problem? Gray glanced at the girls; he knew what Zach was doing. Zach went back to staring at them, looking like a complete and utter fool.

"Why is he staring?" Clary whispered to Gray. He shrugged.

"No clue." Zach didn't stop and Gray found himself growing frustrated.

"What do you think is gonna happen from you just staring at them?" Gray asked, rather loudly.

The girls giggled and smirked, moving past them to get on the ride.

"Thanks, man." Zach pursed his lips in anger. He couldn't get anything done with him around.

As the girls hovered away in their Gyrosphere, the next one pulled up. Three empty seats ready for boarding. Gray climbed in first, eager to get in and see the dinos. After him came Clary in the middle then Zach It was probably a good thing too, with Zach and Gray fighting all the time or more so Zach fighting Gray.

Before the door closed, Clary poked her head out, leaning over Zach.

"Jamie," Clary regarded the staff controlling the ride with a sickly sweet smile, "If you could be a doll and not tell my mother about this."

Jamie rolled his eyes, gloomily. "You know I'm not supposed to do that. If I'm caught…" He trailed off, meaning he'd lose his job. What he didn't know was that the end of that day, everyone was losing their jobs.

"I didn't see you, if you didn't see me?" Clary did her best and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Jamie closed the door to the Gyrosphere and sent them on their journey. "Enjoy the ride."

Jamie hated his job. A master's degree in paleontology and all the knowledge someone of his age could need of dinosaurs and he gets stuck running the Gyrospheres. But he'd rather that than no job at Jurassic World at all. The employee phone rung out on the control panel and Jamie sluggishly picked it up.

"Hello?"

A startled, anxious voice spoke on the other end. They were rushing and panicking. Phase One, real life. It was actually happening. An asset was out of containment.

"Seriously?" He asked, although he knew they weren't kidding. He turned to look at the mass of people crowded around whose lives were now in grave danger. Risk of being killed and/or eaten alive. Quickly, putting the phone down, he addressed the crowd.

"Sorry, folks. The ride is closed. Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail and exit towards the-" Jamie sighed. They just weren't listening. "Come on, guys, I just work here." He whined in desperation. Still, the rowdy crowd continued shouting and yelling at the poor man.

* * *

A large stretch of green covered the land but there were no dinosaurs. Unusual, Clary thought. From what she'd heard the Gyrosphere was the park's best and most popular attraction which was usually packed with people and dinosaurs. All of a sudden, the small screen by Clary's knees came to life and a man wearing lab coat and goggles appeared.

"Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system...which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom. One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out. Is this real? It is?" The man collapsed. Clary had heard of Dilophosaurus before. In the first Jurassic Park, which she agreed with Lowrey was the original bomb, the guy who caused everything to happen, Dennis Nedry, was killed by one. They found his body covered in the venom in his car. To be honest if he hadn't screwed things up, Jurassic Park might still have be around today. "And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a point 50-caliber bullet. The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times…"

The man explained the science behind the Gyrospheres. He rambled on and on, boring all three kids. Gray groaned.

"Where are they?" He craned his neck and swivelled around trying to capture a glimpse of a creature.

"Oh, man." Zach smiled as they turned a corner. It was beautiful. The sun was blaring down, the vibrant green wildlife blooming and the animals themselves. Amazing. They roared and made the strangest but most intriguing noises, their tailed swished and mouths chomped. Clary was used to the smaller baby dinos in the petting zoo and her, Barry and Owen's raptors: Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo. For a full whole minute, there was silence. Silence as the three absorbed the beauty before them and smiled around in wonder. It was only interrupted by the annoying synthetic voice stating, "Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

Clary frowned. They never closed the rides for anything but drills. What was going on? She pulled out a small radio that Clary always kept in her hoodie pocket. She tested it out, trying to reach out for Owen.

"Owie? Owie? Owen? Hello, is there anybody there?" Clary tapped the device and help it to her ear. Now she was worried.

"The radio isn't working." She told the other two boys in the glass ball with her.

"It's probably nothing." Zach said leaning back, enjoying the ride.

Gray sighed, he was and looked extremely upset and disappointed. Zach looked at his brother.

"Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes."

"But they said it was closed?"

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristband, right? Clary has one too. We're VIP, dude. It'll be alright, won't it, Clary?" Clary was unsure but decided to give the situation the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Come on. It'll be fun." Gray nodded. It would be fun. With that Zach pulled the handle in between himself and Clary and moved them along, much faster than they previously were.

* * *

While all this was happening, Claire Dearing stood in the control room, observing the camera feed. She witnessed a little girl being reunited with her mother. It reminded her of her two nephews, currently unaccounted for. Quickly, she turned away from the heart warming sight and grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly poked Zara's number into it. The dial rung out and almost immediately the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Zara? I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away."

"I don't know- I've been looking everywhere for them." Zara was out of breath and her voice reeked of anxiety and fear of mostly losing her job. She lost her boss' nephews in a time of complete crisis.

"Slow down. I can't hear you." Claire wasn't sure if heard Zara right. More like she didn't want to hear her right.

"I can't find Clarissa and oh my god. Zach and Gray, they've run off."

"They what?" Claire's heart raced. She had to find them. Now.

* * *

Zach's phone started to ring. He tugged it out of his pocket, taking some time due to his awkward position. He slid the green answer button along and greeted the caller.

"Hey, Claire."

"Zach, thank God. Is Gray with you?" Claire sighed with relief.

"Um, yeah and Clary. I can't really hear you. We're in the hamster ball."

"Clarissa?" Claire sounded surprised. "Okay. Zach, listen to me. I need you, Gray and Clary to- Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Zach?" The phone call ended, the signal jammed. Zach shrugged. Again, it was probably nothing.

"What happened here?" Zach exclaimed as they approached a large grey gate. Battered and damaged, the gate was nearly off it's hinges. From the looks of it, this was restricted area.

"Guys. Off-road." He grinned, excited by the idea.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Clary reciprocated the grin and clapped her hands together. They both turned and looked expectantly at Gray.

"But they told us to go back." He furrowed his eyebrows confused as to why the two wanted to disobey the orders. For Zach it was so he could show Claire she wasn't a good aunt and that he didn't take orders from her. Clary, her mother. To prove she wasn't afraid of her and that she didn't respect her enough as a guardian figure.

"I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience." Zach tried to justify what he was about to do. He put his finger to his lips and shushed Gray. Before, moving them into the dark, deep forest, Zach winked at Clary. Then they were off.

We turned a corner of a slightly visible path; it might not of even been a path. They'd never know. Gray was constantly on the lookout for staff or 'police' terrified that they'd be arrested.

"No, no. Bad idea, bad idea." Gray rushed.

Zach rolled his eyes, "Great idea."

"No! We're gonna get arrested. They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet." Gray was panicking, there was no doubt about that. Getting arrested was the least of their problems.

"I'm pretty sure that no matter what happens, _that_ won't happen." Clary snorted.

"Yeah, what are you going on about? There. You see? I told you and you're welcome. Up close and personal… with four dinosauruses." Zach indicated to four animals in front of them with his hand.

"It's actually pronounced dinosaurs." Clary nodded, raising her eyebrows and biting her lip.

"Ankylosaurus. That's the type. Plus we really shouldn't be here. What are you talking about, Zach, there's five dinosaurs." Clary looked properly at the scene in front of her, examining the entire area. There were, in fact, five dinosaurs.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? Look. One, two, three, four." Zach retorted.

"Five." Clary finished, petrified. Realising that there was no fifth dinosaur in front of her but it was in the reflection of the Gyrosphere.

They could all hear the low rumble in the back of its throat as they slowly and carefully turned around. The light from the sun blinded the three until an ear piercing and gut wrenching roar echoed through the deserted forest. The dinosaur was bigger than a T-Rex and looked slightly different: it had a larger mouth, blood red eyes, longer and more muscular arms. In addition to this, rows of spiky scales along it's neck and spine stood out, sharp as a needle.

"Go, go, go!"

Before any of them could react, the dinosaur kicked the Gyrosphere and they went spinning. Round and round.

"Hold it together." Zach whispered, not sure if he was talking to the others or himself.

Zach's arm instinctively flew over Clary and Gray, pushing them both against the hard metal chairs. Gray screamed and his face screwed up and contorted so it looked like he was going to burst into tears at any second. After what seemed to be forever, the spinning stopped. Each of the teens' faces had turned a sickly, pale white and their hearts pounded against their ribcage so hard they thought their own hearts were going to fly out of their chest. Clary hugged Gray to her as Zach put his arm round them both.

"Drive, drive! Go!" Zach pulled the handle once more and the ball moved forward only to be flung back as the Ankylosaurus' tail hit the front of the ball, smashing, but not breaking, the screen.

"Shit!" Clary shouted through her gritted teeth. The Gyrosphere stopped as it bounced of a tree trunk but the three were upside down. Clary's head ached as all the blood rushed to it. Her hair dangled in messy waves, gravity doing its job. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. What was they going to do? Where they going to die? What the fuck was this thing? The dinosaur let out another massive roar, making Clary's head hurt even more as she tried to conjure up a plan on how to save their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed after last chapter. They were so supportive and encouraging! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The action is only just starting! Again, if you have time please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you guys think and if you have any questions or want to see more of Clary head on over to my tumblr - lydiamxrtn . tumblr . com**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

* * *

Clary gasped for air, her head felt like a ton of bricks had just come crashing down on it and she knew by now her face would be scarlet. At the same time both Clary and Zach violently and desperately grabbed the handle and tried to move it, anything to get away. Although, there was a whining, irritating voice in the back of her mind telling her that there was no use since the gyroscopic technology that kept them upright had clearly failed. What was worse was that the voice screamed that she was coming to her imminent death and with a shaky breath she knew it was right.

The grinding and clenching of the monsters jaw was too loud to ignore and Clary couldn't help but watch the death of the poor Ankylosauruses. Gray winced and turned his head away from the horrific and traumatic sight. After this experience, Clary didn't think Gray would like dinosaurs so much, if they made it. Even during this life or death situation Clary couldn't help but scold herself for being so pessimistic.

"We're safe in here, right?" Gray asked the question that consumed all three youngsters' minds.

Zach lied. To himself, to Gray and to Clary.

"Yeah. We're totally safe."

And just like karma had taken a visit to kick them up the backside, Zach's phone began to vibrate against the glass above their heads. Immediately his arm shot forward, fingers stretching in attempt to grab the phone.

"Zach?" Gray breathed.

"I almost got it."

"Wait!" Clary wiggled down in her seat, and tried to catch it between her fingertips but it was just a few centimeters too far. It was at that point Clary had a great idea. Fumbling, Clary pushed hard and firm on her seatbelt buckle and landed heavily on the glass.

"Clary! Look!" Both the 15 and 16 year olds paused and looked up.

A orange, fearsome eyes stared right back at them. It eyed them and seemed to calculate in its head what to do next. Clary stared at the creature in question. Clary grew up with dinosaurs. She could name each one at Jurassic World alphabetically starting with Ankylosaurus and ending with Velociraptor. This was genetically modified, that was obvious. There was something familiar about the way it moved, looked. Clary just couldn't pinpoint it. Before she even had a chance to think about it, the dinosaur blinked. An everyday process, one not even thought about (unless you count the endless amount of staring competitions Clary and Owen had taken part in) yet when this thing did, it seemed like time had frozen and not in the teenage romance kind of way.

The dino moved suddenly and twisted them around so that Clary slid around the floor, her hands reaching out to grab something, anything to stop herself from smashing into the rounded glass surrounding her. It lifted a large claw that Clary immediately recognised the look of. Velociraptor. It crashed into the Gyrosphere and the dinosaur took only a few seconds before opening its mouth and descending towards the small glass ball containing Clary,Gray and Zach. It shook its head and tried its hardest to break into the Gyrosphere. Clary was being thrown around. Her head hit the handle stick and shards of glass cut her arms and legs. Clary could only say she was glad it wasn't Gray or Zach who were hurt too bad. It slammed them against the ground and the glass began to crack.

"Clary!" Zach cried out, seeing the blood trailing down her forehead. He reached out for her but the glass underneath her shattered and she was left on the muddy floor below. Zach panicked, his survival instinct kicking in, and began to unbuckle himself and Gray. Gray screamed and clenched his fists around his chair in fear. With one last shake of the glass sphere, the two boys fell from their seats. Gray landed roughly next to Clary who'd curled into a ball in order to protect herself from the Gyrosphere that was repeatedly being forced on top of her. Zach landed with his arms over Clary, his body covering her own. He roughly grabbed Gray and Clary's arms not caring if he was hurting them, knowing a much worse fate could occur.

"Go, go!" Zach pulled both of them with him away from the carnivore.

Clary's legs pounded against the forest floor, leaving a trail of blood as it dripped off her fingertips. The vibrations from the deafening roar were so powerful they nearly shoved Clary back down to the ground, but she stumbled and recovered. She pushed harder and harder, resisting the dominant idea of giving up. They fought their way to a clearing, quickly seeing nowhere to go but forward. Clary was sure she was getting whiplash every time she looked back to check the distance between herself and her predator. Clary skidded to a halt as she looked ahead. Her baby blue eyes welled up and she bit down on her lip to banish them away. Now was not the time for sobbing her eyes out, especially in front of the boys. Taking a quick but incredibly deep breath, she examined the situation and time they had left.

"We need to jump." Gray looked alarmed.

"What?" Gray backed away from the edge of the waterfall and shook his head violently.

"Zach! Come on, Gray, we don't have time." Clary rushed, her voice going up a few octaves after seeing how close the dinosaur was in the corner of her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Zach asked Gray. His eyes said no but they also understood the situation and limited choices they had.

Clary took a step run up and leapt of the edge of the rocks, hearing the snap of teeth seemingly right by her ear. She fell effortlessly downwards towards the still lake below. But all calm was disrupted by 3 bodies striking the serene water. Clary gasped as soon as she hit the salty water. All her cuts stung causing her eyes to open wide and breathe in for air which was only replaced by water causing Clary to choke and scramble upwards. A hand grabbed her ankle and jerked her back down. Clary's hair surrounded her face, and her mouth was shaped in a small 'o' where her silent screams were lodged in the back of her throat. Black tinted her vision and surrounded her until all sound and sight had disappeared.

Zach puffed out his cheeks to help conserve as much of the oxygen he had, he looked up and had seen both Gray and Clary nearing the surface. He hurriedly grabbed both their legs and pulled them both down. That _thing_ up there was enormous. So big that it could easily find its way down and tear them apart just like it had done to the other dinosaurs. Gray's face had morphed into a vision of utter panic. Clary hadn't tried to escape from Zach's grasp like Gray but let herself float next to both boys.

Zach looked through the rippling, blurry surface above them to see the black figure disappear from sight and decided it was near enough safe to climb out of the depths. He motioned with his arm that they should move towards the bank and immediately Gray shot up and gasped for air, dragging his own body though the water with his skinny limbs. Clary was motionless. Her hair floated around her head, preventing Zach from seeing her face. He swam forward and moved her hair away. Her eyes were closed and her mouth partly opened, a vision of serenity. In this moment of horror, discovering Clary unconscious, Zach couldn't help but admire her beauty. It wasn't an obvious beauty but a subtle kind. One that took your breathe away but you didn't quite know why. One that made you take a second glance. One that you didn't see until it was too late.

Not taking any care, Zach pulled Clary's body close to his, an arm wrapping around her waist. Struggling, Zach just made it to the bank. He didn't realise how heavy a water drenched, unconscious girl would be or that he'd ever be carrying one.

Zach unzipped Clary's hoodie and pressed his heart to her chest.

"She's not breathing."

Gray had tears in his eyes and he stared at the girl covered in mud while Zach tried to quickly come up with an action plan.

"Remember those first aid lessons Mom made us take." Gray nodded. "Well this is what they were all for. Ready?"

Zach placed both hands over Clary's heart. He began to push down, counting as he did it.

"1, 2, 3." He opened Clary's mouth and breathed harshly into it.

"1, 2, 3." Repeat.

"1, 2,3." Repeat.

"1, 2, 3." Repeat.

Clary's body violently convulsed and she hacked up all the fluid that had been blocking her lungs, headbutting Zach as she did so. Zach and Gray helped her sit up as she breathed heavily, desperate for all the air she was deprived of for 5 minutes. At that moment, she never valued the most natural thing a human did as much.

The three teens sat silently unsure what to say. Clary broke the quiet.

"Did you kiss me?" They all laughed, glad to have some comedic relief after the most horrifying, panicking scene of their lives. Gray hugged Clary tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He whispered into her side.

"So am I. Thank you both." Zach pursed his lips and nodded.

"Hey but look at you, Gray! You did it!" Gray puffed his chest out, a proud smile on his lips.

Zach smiled, bringing his brother into his side. "You jumped."

They chuckled and for the first time, they had some comfort within themselves and they linked arms and hugged. Clary's head was on Zach's shoulder, leaning into him she whispered, "That's the second time you've saved me today." He looked down at her and smirked before sorrowfully replying, "And I've got a feeling it won't be the last."

The mood was destroyed by the distant roar coming from the trees that reminded them the threat was still ongoing and they didn't have time to waste.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for all the follows and reviews. This chapter is not as long as they usually are but I'm finally getting back into this story after rewatching Jurassic World and also my ever increasing love for Chloe Grace Moretz is a major factor. Please leave a review, fave and follow - you know the drill! Love you all and remember to check out my tumblr (lydiamxrtn) for more Clary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

* * *

It had been a while since Clary, Zach and Gray had been running for their lives from a dinosaur/monster that really shouldn't exist and also since Clary had no heartbeat. They'd been trudging through the terrain, soaked to the bone and clinging onto the hope they wouldn't have to encounter _it_ again. However, the Costa Rican sun soon took care of their wet hair and clothes. Clary's hair which she had previously curled that morning so it fell in soft waves onto her shoulders now was hanging from her head in large ringlets. She pushed her hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it and get rid of at least one or two of the thousands of knots that had riddled themselves with mud. Clary couldn't help but think how thankful she was that she decided on waterproof mascara that day. God knows what she would have looked like running around a forest in a manic state, hair dip dyed in mud and racoon eyes. The dinosaur would probably run away frightened.

Clary glanced over at Zach and Gray. Gray's head hung low from exhaustion and disbelief, his usual blonde mane had stuck to his head; a few grazes and mud patches covered him head to toe. Zach, on the other hand, looked slightly better, in Clary's opinion. The disheveled look he carried suited him well with his hair swept messily to one side. His burgundy top was still damp and clung to his body. It outlined his toned stomach and defined his muscles. Clary hadn't noticed it before and she was starting to actually _like_ Zach. With the situation at hand, it was completely idiotic and utterly stupid to be thinking like that. However, Clary was sure that if she wasn't in the current situation, she'd be halfway to being head over heels in love with him. He had the 'Bad Boy' kind of vibe and made it work. Clary began to realise that maybe the 'Bad Boy' type was her type.

"Clary? Clarissa?" The sound of her full name snapped her back to reality. She hadn't realised it but she'd stopped in the middle of the forest just staring(mostly at Zach but she'd never admit to it). "You okay?"

The truthful answer to that was a point blank, black and white no. Karma hated her. Coincidence hated her. Any 'all knowing' power or influence hated her. All she ever did was complain about how boring her life was. Now it wasn't and Clary didn't want it. Gray was a few metres behind Zach, looking carefully at Clary just like Zach waiting for her reply. She didn't want to scare Gray or lie to both boys so she replied with part of the truth.

"I don't know." She wrung her hands and out and began to click her knuckles, "I really do not know."

Throughout the whole morning both Gray and Zach had asked her if she was okay, saving her, checking on her. She was quite disappointed in herself for not being so appreciative or doing the same for them.

"The only dinosaur that has ever chased me was when I annoyed a stubborn baby at the petting zoo. I guess you could say this was a slightly different experience from that."

"I guess you could." Zach smiled grimly at Clary's attempt to lighten the mood.

"You're both surviving though, yeah?" What was the point in asking if they were okay? The answer would be 'no' or ' we're trying' maybe even another 'I don't know'. By asking them if they're surviving asked them if they hadn't given up and that's all they needed to survive. The determination and the positive attitude. To be honest, also a whole list of other things were needed to survive but for now this would do.

The boys exchanged a glance and Gray nodded, "So far. Yeah."

The three of them kept walking. Where? They didn't have a clue. Nothing happened and for a while it Clary felt like nothing else would happen. She spoke too soon.

Gray's footing fumbled slightly as he stumbled to a stop only to run forward again at a faster speed. Bending down, he lifted a protective helmet that Clary recognised to be branded as Jurassic World. Gray breathed heavily as he stared at it; it was splattered in dark red and had a gaping hole on one side that looking frightening familiar to the shape of the dinosaurs enormous teeth. Zach had heard Gray's loud breaths and quickened his pace until he arrived beside him and Clary. He tugged the helmet from Gray's grasp, briefly glancing at it. A buzzing sound caught Clary's attention and she turned her head to see one of Jurassic World's small carts that they used to travel through the rough and bumpy land offsite. It sparked, the frayed wires poking out, and one side had been crushed against a tree trunk. It had been tipped over, one side of the cart's wheels high in the air. Zach saw it a second after Clary and placed a protective arm round both Gray and Clary.

"Stay here." He edged his way towards the cart, cautiously. Gray reached out and grabbed Zach's arm, clinging onto it. He followed Zach rather than staying in place. Clary raised an eyebrow at the younger boy before rolling her eyes and following them.

Approaching the vehicle, Clary's fear began to grow. The threat of death by eaten alive never crossed her mind in the decade she lived on Isla Nublar. So why now was this happening? Granted it could've happened anytime but Jurassic World had security measures that even the Queen of England didn't have. The cart looked even worse up close. The claw marks were prominent against the silver paint and the crimson blood that had splattered everywhere and soaked the seats made Clary feel sick inside. She locked eyes with Zach and they both knew they had to keep moving. She saw his eyes move to the left of her and squint in confusion. Following his line of sight, she turned to see what he was looking at.

Clary was shocked. Large, charcoal coloured doors stood hidden by a small amount of foliage. She made her way towards it, Zach hot on her heels with Gray grasping his arm tightly. She carefully placed her feet on each step leading up towards the door, making sure not to slip on the wet ground. Clary didn't have a clue what this could be. There was no marked enclosure that the public knew about, so what was this place? Zach took one door, Clary and Gray the other and after a quick count to three pushed as hard as they could until the doors that must have been at least 10cm thick squeaked open. Clary let out a harsh, ragged breath as she absorbed her new surroundings. It was a large rounded room with vines and branched ensnared around almost everything, bushes creeping their way around the room and leaves touching every part of the ground. As they walked further in, Clary noticed the glass, domed ceiling that let in streaks of sunlight here and there. Zach bent down and picked up a large dinosaur bone covered in dirt. He inspected it and brushed off some of the specks of mud; it was big, almost as big as Zach's head and as long as his arm. Clary looked at Zach's feet and saw a glimpse of red and yellow fabric. Manoeuvring around to the other side of Zach, she crouched down and flicked the mud away with the back of her hand. Zach leaned over her so her back and his chest were touching. He lingered there for a split second then picked up the piece of fabric,standing straight and shook it so the dirt flew everywhere. A large lump landed on her face.  
"Are you kidding me?" Clary wiped the mud of with the sleeve of her hoodie leaving a streak of brown on her face. Zach laughed, taking a step forward, dropping the dinosaur bone and lifting his own hand to her face. He licked his thumb, smiling, and rubbed off the remains of the mud on Clary's face. Clary looked up at him and gave him one of her traditional wonky smiles. Zach paused, realising the intimacy of his actions. Clearing his throat he took a step backwards, sparing a quick glance at Gray who had a slight smirk on his face. Zach hid his emotions quite well, but being his brother Gray knew when Zach had a thing for someone. 'A thing' meaning he liked them rather than believing they were 'hot'.

Zach chewed on his lip before turning to Gray, "You still have those matches?"

Gray rummaged through his pocked before pulling the match box out triumphantly.

"Here you go."

Clary looked down at the piece of fabric. She could faintly see the words 'ruled the' and it clicked. This place was obviously old, maybe 20 or so years in the making. She'd seen the original Jurassic Park plans on display and recognised it as the sign that would have hung in the main entrance.

"That's part of the original Jurassic Park. You can't burn it!" Clary obviously felt the same way as Lowery about the first park and they always backed each other up when the subject was brought up. Zach raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have to." Clary huffed but nodded for them to go ahead with it. Lowery would be so disappointed in her for giving in so fast. It could've been his birthday present; it would have been his favourite one too.

Walking into darkness isn't what Clary feared but walking into the unknown. Zach was ahead of her by a few feet, he had wrapped the fabric around the bone using it as a torch. They walked past paintings on the wall of velociraptors and other dinosaurs. Clary wiped away the dust that had formed a layer over the velociraptor. She felt at peace despite the looming threat of that monster. The picture reminded her of Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie and she smiled to herself. Those creatures had become her friends although they could easily kill her. She believed if it ever came to it, and she was stuck in the paddock with them like the newbie earlier that day, they wouldn't try and eat her. Thinking of the raptor squad reminded her of Owen. She wondered what he was doing right that second, if he knew about the dinosaur on the loose, if he was worried about her. Zara as well. Was she worried? Did she care? Clary would liked to have said yes but she couldn't even make herself believe that was true. Nevertheless, she was determined to get out of this alive with all of the people she loved including Zach and Gray and even Zara.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for everyone who left a review! They were all so nice and encouraging! Ally I love you too and tysm for that review because you actually reminded me I kinda needed to write something! Shoutout to parivanshipper on tumblr for all the encouraging notes on my photosets! Also I'd like to let you all know I've made a tumblr for Into The Unknown! It is intotheunknownjw and you will find all the posts I've made and people have made for me for this fic. My most used tumblr is lydiamxrtn so go give that a follow for more Clary as well. I've been really enjoying writing Clary lately so thanks for sticking with me and being so amazing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

* * *

Releasing a shaky sigh, Clary lifted her hand from the crumbling wall and turned in the direction of Zach and Gray. It was cold and dry, a small draft - seemingly coming from nowhere - bit at Clary's skin causing a shiver to force its way down her spine. Continuing down the tunnel, an emotional smile tugged at her lips as she thought about the place she stood in. Clary's eyes gazed around her in awe and amazement. 20 years ago, In-Gen didn't need these genetic hybrids or massive dinosaurs with too many teeth to count. A Stegosaurus would have impressed both adult and child and make them gasp in wonder. Clary wished they still lived in a time like that where the simplistic way was appreciated much more. Maybe then they wouldn't have been running for their lives. When Clary had overheard her mother's conversations on the phone with Claire about the 'Indominus Rex' she had never quite imagined something as terrifying and hungry as this.

Zach was ahead by a few feet and suddenly called out, "Guys, come look at this."

Clary and Gray, who stood together, exchanged a glance at each other before following the dim light of the fire around the corner where Zach had disappeared behind. They both came to a halt as they inspected the room they'd stepped into. On one wall, yellow construction helmets branded 'Jurassic Park' were lined up and on another, random merchandise pieces and old equipment sat gathering dust as the vines and leaves wrapped around them. Two old 1992 Jeep Wrangler Saharas, as Gray stated, placed in the middle of the room were coated in dust, dirt and greenery. These Jeeps were vintage and Clary loved it. They were much more impressive in comparison to the Jurassic World Jeeps that always looked pristine and clean as a slate. The sand beige colour definitely added to the safari-like theme it had collected.

"I'd die to have this car." Clary gushed, brushing some mud of the hood. She paused before adding, "Maybe not _die_ , but I'd sure love to drive one." Clary winced at her poor choice of words.

Gray rolled his eyes and laughed lightly while Zach had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

Gray's eye lit up in understanding before replying that he did, "Yeah."

Clary laughed, "You can drive right? I was gonna start my lessons on my birthday in two weeks." She paused. "Um, if I make it out and have a birthday." She smiled nervously.

"I can drive," Zach replied, "and we will make it out. All of us, yeah."

We all nodded, "Yeah."

Zach and Gray started to work on the car while Clary stood on look out. She had found an old tranquilliser rifle gun and held it tight in her hands both for comfort and protection. Clary was unsure whether they'd all actually make it but she held on to the hope that they would. She refused to let herself, Zach, Gray, Owen, her mother, the rest of her friends to die in vain, damned for the rest of humanity's existence to be known as 'the ones who died in the Jurassic World incident'. She refused.

Her mother. A shaky sigh released from Clary's lips as she thought about her. So many arguments, so many bitter words exchanged. All for what? Nothing. Was it worth it? Never. Regret coursed through her veins like venom burning into her arteries, destroying her inside out. She was beating herself up about everything she said that ever disrespected or hurt her mother. She was unsure though, her mother was always in work mode, a hard and cold exterior. Only her stupid fiance seemed to break down her walls accomplishing something not even her own blood could do. Was Zara in the park worrying about Clary? Did she care? It was her mother's apathy that drove Clary to say those things, run away, do anything to annoy her mother. It was attention that she craved, hungry and ravenous for it, begging to be loved but nothing was given. Was her mother really just blind or did she hate her own daughter for potentially messing up her life? She did have Clary at a young age - a teenager's mistake that her parents wouldn't let her resolve. In that moment the regret was soothed and replaced by anger for her mother's ways. It built up inside her until Clary wanted to burst. She screamed into her hands, kicking the wall in front of her in rage, punching it with all her force.

A hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from punching the wall again. Clary didn't look squirming against the body that had trapped her own against theirs in attempt to break free.

"Clary! Stop, you're hurting yourself."

Clary's struggled weakened until she let her weight be carried by the person behind her. Zach turned her around, looking into her eyes. Fresh tears had made clear tracks down her mud covered face and her bottom lip quivered and trembled. Her converse were scuffed and had mud and dust covering them. Zach inspected her hands, her knuckles dripping with blood leaving red tracks as they fell to the ground. It was similar to the gash on her head from the gyrosphere that had still not stopped dribbling down her temple. He ripped a bit of his burgundy top of and wrapped it round her knuckles like a bandage. Once he was done, he smiled and kissed each hand.

"All better?" Clary nodded, slightly disappointed in herself that she let her wall break so easily, especially in front of Gray who was so much younger and had so much more right to be scared.

"I was so horrible to her." A whisper.

"Your mum?" Zach questioned, he knew nothing of her history with Zara but from what he had already heard and seen, their relationship wasn't a good or healthy one. Clary nodded, another fresh tear leaking from her eye. Zach hugged her tight to his chest, understanding the pain she was going through, the rollercoaster ride of emotions. They stood like that for a moment or so before Zach said, "The Wrangler's ready. Let's go?"

Clary nodded, determined to get through this day, clutching her rifle. Quickly wiping away her tears, she turned to Gray and grinned.

"Shot gun!" She called, laughing as she jumped into the passenger seat.

"No fair!" Gray cried but let her have it, climbing into the back seat. Zach stared at Clary for a second longer wondering how she looked completely fine, like nothing had happened. The tear tracks had been rubbed away and blended into the mud and her puffy, red eyes were almost non existent so soon after.

' _She's much stronger than anyone thinks.'_ Was the thought that crossed Zach's head causing a smile to grace his lips.

The engine grumbled to life, a steady, low noise. All three laughed and cheered in glee ready to get away to safety. Zach's hands gripped the steering wheel and was about to place his foot on the accelerator when Gray stopped him.

"I thought you failed your driving test?"

"Well, only the driving part." Zach's smile turned into a lopsided grin as the car sped forward.

"Let's get outta here." Clary said, glancing around the greenery.

* * *

Meanwhile , Claire Dearing and Owen Grady were not too far off from the jeep. They both stood in defensive stances, their ears perking and heads turning at the sound of the grumbling engine. Their eyes widened and they ran forward, sweat still dripping down their bodies, slick in their hair and dinosaur excrement covering their clothes.

It didn't take the pair too long to find the place, the three kids had just left 5 minutes ago. Two skid marks from where the tyres had moved were left on the ground. Owen's eyes scanned the place before spotting a muddy, grey zip up hoodie scrunched up and lying on the floor in the corner of the garage type place.

Owen bent down and in a flash was holding it in Claire's face asking, "Is this one of theirs?"

Claire let out a massive sigh of relief, clinging on to the hope they were safe and alive at least. "Yeah." She wiped the sweat from her forehead, which pounded from the Costa Rican sun and running (a bad mix), and leaned against the Wrangler for support. She noticed the track leading towards the park and notified Owen who was desperately trying to get the car to work. He tried everything but it didn't work.

"How did they even get one of these started?" Claire shrugged not knowing the answer either as Owen searched the room for something, anything to help them.

Claire's breaths were loud, short and sharp from the exercise and the panic that was rising in her throat in the form of a lump. Claire's stomach seemed empty and hollow and craved to see her nephews and Clary unscathed. She calmed herself as she stepped forward to help Owen with getting the car started although she had no prior knowledge of mechanics she was determined to do her part. Two heads are better than one, right? Apparently not but then again three's a crowd. Claire let an involuntary gasp as the first vibration shook, the thud following a millisecond later. Both adults had crouched, arms out to keep their balance as dust and mud fell from the ceiling around them. Claire ran behind Owen, using him as a barrier but another footstep caused the two to duck behind the hood of the Wrangler. Owen looked around and silently cursed himself for not grabbing his rifle, seeing it a meter or two away leaning against the door of the Jeep. He debated whether or not to risk it and grab it but his thoughts were cut off as a clawed, scaly foot two times the size of Owen came into his eye sight. Darting back behind the hood, he held his breath in fear. The rumble and growls were enough to frighten the most daring of Earth's predators, it was scary to think these monsters once ruled the planet. Taking long, slow breaths to calm himself he quickly glanced at Claire who had closed her eyes and her whole body was shaking in terror. Neither one of them would admit it but two thoughts were running through both their heads: they didn't want to die and hoping if they did, it would be a short, painless one. Both had seen and heard the footage from earlier - it was no fun way to go nor was it quick. They were lying to themselves.

Claire refused to open her eyes knowing if she did, she'd be faced with her nightmares. Owen refused to close his eyes knowing if he did, he wouldn't be able to open them again. He could feel the breath and smell the stench of death and blood emitting from it. He nearly gagged. The Indominus Rex's eyes slitted as she recognised the thermal radiation coming from behind the metal contraption next to her. She was hungry and she ate but that wasn't enough. Now, she was killing for sport and she was voracious. She was ravenous and they couldn't control her. She was clever and they couldn't kill her. She would kill them. She took one attempt to move the car before leaving or making them think she was leaving. Owen reached for the gun, hearing the footsteps fading ever so slightly indicating the monster was leaving. They relaxed slightly, before springing back into action as the dinosaur came back for more, ripping open the roof, screeching. Claire ran, how she kept up in her heels Owen would never know but he could say he was pretty impressed. Running through the old visitor centre, Owen offered his hand to Claire who was having none of it, sprinting straight past him, eager to get away.

Owen smirked at the woman's self righteous actions and muttered, "Alright then." Before taking off after her, in the direction of the park where he hoped he would be reunited with his little sister.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support once again! I'm starting to fill the chapters out a bit more because otherwise this fic is going to be like 10 chapters long?! Make my day and review? Like always you can find me at lydiamxrtn on tumblr and intotheunknownjw too. Also for anyone who likes Twilight, watch out because I'm writing a fic (Edward/OC) that will be out soon, summer maybe? I'm on chapter 4 and want to have 10 chapters written before I publish it so I don't cause you all pain like I do with this fic. I love each and every one of you and see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

 **A/N: Since I haven't updated in a long while, I decided to give you all what you've been waiting for, I hope.**

* * *

A girl with hair the colour of snow and cheeks as red as the brightest autumn leaves stood alone. Alone and frozen in a busy crowd. Lost and unsure with nowhere to go and no one to find. People pushed past her and carried on through the building, oblivious to the girl's quivering lip. Her only living grandparent was dead, meaning she'd finally have to live with her mother all the way in Costa Rica.

Airports are usually places of reunion and second chances. Hugs and kisses, smiles and laughter. Families meet once more, lovers reunite. Anyone who'd watched the first five minutes of Love Actually would know this. Not for Clary, never for Clary.

At 13 years old, she was alone in a Costa Rican airport, frantically scanning the place for her raven haired mother who should be smiling and calling her name. But no one called and no one came. It took security three hours to realise the petite girl was lost and alone, quickly taking her to a back room. She was only one in that room. The only child whose parents had forgotten them. Only two hours later did her mother finally turn up, looking a pristine as always, her hair shining, eyes glistening, her walk perfect despite her 4 inch heels.

"I'm sorry, officers. I got caught up at work and it takes at least a few hours to get here!" She took her daughter into her arms. To an onlooker, it would seem she thought Clary to be fragile, her touch gentle and loving but to Clary it felt as if her mother despised her - unwilling to even touch her.

It all went too quick, the unpacking, the settling in and the new tutor she'd have for her education. Soon, a routine appeared, each day becoming more and more like the previous, each night the same as the next.

The hot sun she faced everyday was something many would be jealous of, but not Clary. She missed the bitter air and howling wind on cold winter nights and the snow that never seemed to lay. Even in the British summertime, there were thunderstorms and torrential rain that never seemed to end. It was days where she could sip at a hot chocolate under a blanket watching her favourite superhero movie no matter the month that she missed. It was the nights where she held a heavy torch in her hand, duvet over her head as she gripped onto every word of one of the Harry Potter books that she missed. England was unpredictable, you never knew what you were waking up to, but in Jurassic World, you could always count on the distant roars and background chatter of tourists and despite living under the harsh heat for two years now, there was always the inevitability of sunburn. England was so simple. Isla Nublar was not. When moving out here, to follow in her mother's footsteps, never did she imagine herself running from a 40 ft monster.

Clary was jolted from her thoughts as the jeep drove over a ditch, causing the vehicle to lurch forward and Clary to clutch the frame of the Wrangler to keep herself in her seat. The jeep was retro, yes, but that didn't make Clary blind to the fact it had been rotting in an abandoned park for over 20 years and that the seatbelts as well as the vehicle itself were probably not the safest around. Her breathing was laboured as the adrenaline seeped away and the events of the day caught up to the young girl.

Clary looked at where they were headed, and saw a gate getting closer by the second. The engine creaked as Zach picked up speed, Clary's knuckles turned white as she held on the seat she was occupying.

"Zach! You do see the gate, right?" Clary's tone was a strange mixture of hysteria and excitement. Although their lives were in danger, Clary had never done anything like this before. She was sure the two brothers hadn't either. The past two years, Clary had been waiting for a moment like this, a rebellious action, she just wished it was in better circumstances.

"As clear as day." Zach replied, a smile tugging at his lips as his fingers stretched on the wheel. A laugh escaped Clary's lips, joining in with Gray's giggles.

"And the ' Danger: 10,000 volts' sign?"

Clary's question wasn't answered as the jeep had already caught up to the gate and with a loud clang, where metal hit metal, the gate bust open, the chain and lock flying off to the side. The three teenagers laughed in delight and exhilaration before finally sitting back in their seats, becoming a little more sombre.

"Alright, that's it. We're safe now." Zach said, as an opening came into view.

Gray sat forward, gripping the two front seats with each hand, his eyes cast behind us, a slight whimper escaping his lips.

"Gray?" Clary turned and followed his gaze. "Shit." Tens, if not hundreds, of Pterodactyls flew above their heads, grazing the bare trees that covered them, giving them the slightest feeling of protection. "We need to get out of here."

Zach glanced in the mirror and his eyes widened at the sight. So much for being 'safe'. First, the Indominus Rex, then the Pterodactyls that must've escaped from the Aviary.

"Go. Go, go, go!" Gray screamed in Zach's ear as the boy changed gears and forced the Wrangler to speed up, if it even could. It groaned under the pressure after so many years of being unused.

They sped up a grassy hill toward what Clary believed to be Gate 5, the trees no longer providing an ounce of protection to the three teenagers. In the distance, they could see two guards standing above the gate unmoving. Could they not see them? Or even hear them? They were screaming loud enough.

"Open the gate!"

"Open up!

"Get the gate open!"

"Open it!"

Their voices were hoarse as they shrieked at the two guards who apparently hadn't been paying attention and doing their job they were paid for. There was were hundreds of dinosaurs heading straight for them, how could they not see them?

* * *

Claire's phone rung as she rushed alongside Owen, both covered in sweat and dirt. Scrambling to remove the device from her pocket, Claire answered the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" Her greeting was breathless and rushed.

"Claire." It was Zara. "We spotted the boys and Clarissa on surveillance. They're approaching the West gate. I'm headed there now.

"Okay, okay. Stay right there." Claire replied, relief flooding through her body. Her sister may not kill her after all. "I'm on my way, stay right with them." Claire didn't want to lose her nephews again and she was sure that in spite of their rocky relationship, Zara wanted to see her daughter safe.

As Claire hung up, she heard Owen call for her. She knew he was not only helping Claire out of necessity and honour but because Clary was like a sister to him. It was hard to miss the love the young girl and man held for each other when they were constantly in each other's company and joking with one another.

"Hey! Get on!"

Claire looked upon the quad bike Owen had somehow required and didn't think twice before jumping on the back and clinging onto him. This was something the old Claire would never have done, something she wouldn't even have considered a few hours ago. But everything had changed now, nothing could go back to how it was after this. Jurassic Park had been a blip, a greedy man craving money but this wasn't. This was purely a mistake, a miscalculation made by Jurassic World, that could possibly be made again. No, this was going to change the future of the park and everyone residing in it.

* * *

There was thousands of tourists and visitors to the park along with staff crowded in the small area they'd been evacuated to. The sun was harsh against everyone's skin and there was no shade to hide under. The Costa Rican climate did nothing to soothe the anxiety and worry of the crowds. This wasn't any normal amusement park, this had real dangers and threats that if provoked or set free could do serious, life changing and ending damage. There was chatter, but it was quiet, almost foreshadowing the chaos to come. People wanted to talk but no one was daring enough to break the peace. The quiet before the storm. Anyone who moved, did so slowly as to not disturb the atmosphere. This contrasted greatly to the hectic madness the staff were now facing.

A light 'ding' sounded through the speakers, letting the visitors know a message would follow soon. It was almost comedic the way heads perked up as the sounds hit their ears, sending a mexican wave around the area, yet no one laughed. The situation hadn't been announced yet so it could be minor or it could be major. It was time to find out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately." A soft, feminine but automated voice sounded through the park. At first, the words didn't sink in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately." The second time the words were spoken, people began to stand and look around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately." It was after the third announcement did people begin to see what was right in front of them. The words were too late to help, the Pterodactyls had already arrived and were ready to descend on their unaware and awaiting prey. The warning alarm sounded, like a hurricane was on its way. Clary was frightened. She'd only ever heard that sound during the biannual practise alarms. It was only every used in dire emergencies.

People ran riot in attempt to get under cover and hide from the dinosaurs who were grabbing people here and there was their long, curled claws. Their squawks echoed throughout the arena and the three teenagers were being pushed and shoved by panic-riddled families and couples. Windows were broken, parasols tipped and ripped, the monsters even got inside the buildings. Nowhere was safe. Clary clutched the rifle in one hand a little bit more tighter as her other held onto Zach's hand. Zach gripped onto Gray's wrist on his other side as they ran through the crowds trying to find a familiar face.

"Clary!" Her steps faltered as she heard her mother's voice.

"We need to go." Zach tugged on Clary's hand but she'd stopped altogether and turned around. Her mother ran towards her, phone in one hand, high heels still intact.

"Mum!" Clary let go of Zach and rushed forwards meeting Zara in a tight hug. Wrapped in her mother's arms, the screams and shouts dulled and all she could hear was the violent thumps of Zara's heartbeat and ragged breaths on her head as she buried her face in Clary's muddy hair. Tears stung at her eyes once more and she pulled back slightly and looked her mother straight in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mum." Zara knew the situation was critical but she never, _never,_ thought her daughter could bring herself to apologise. She squeezed her daughter a little tighter and replied, "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too." Clary whispered before breaking away from her mother and once again slipping her hand into Zach's free one. Their reunion seemed short-lived but both girls were not the emotional sort. Those words were all that they ever needed, they told each other everything they needed to know. Clary hoped, that once this was over, she could finally attempt to rekindle her relationship with Zara and even try to get to know Alec.

"We need to go." Clary repeated Zach's words to her three companions before taking off.

"Stop running!" Zara cried after the trio. She'd done enough of that today. Clary stifled a giggle; her mother never really did change. The four stopped in the middle of one of the park's many intersections. Clary searched the area for anywhere to hide. On Zach's other side, Gray stepped forward but Zach pulled him back seeing the Pterodactyl approaching. Zara was gradually becoming more and more hysterical. She looked at the teenagers in disbelief at their passivity.

"Don't just stand there!" As soon as the words left her mouth, the scene played out in slow motion for Clary. She only just saw the fat claws reaching for her mother and lunged forward in attempt to push her mother out of the way.

"Mum!" But she was too slow, the claws clutched her mother's shoulders and lifted her up into the air. Her bag slipped from her grip and fell to the ground, the contents spilling onto the pavement. A shriek left Clary's lips as time sped up and she saw her mother being carried away, passed from one dinosaur to the other. Falling then being caught, falling then being caught until she fell into the Lagoon. Clary's hands flew to her mouth as she repressed the contents of her stomach that was threatening to come up. She turned away not wanting to know what happens next. She knew there was no chance now: Zara Young was dead.

She released a shaky gasp and struggled to breathe yet she didn't have a chance to act before Zach pulled Clary backwards into his chest. He did this for two reasons. First, to save Clary from the Pterodactyl that was trying to devour her. Second, to comfort her. Her moment of peace in Zach's arms was over quickly as she cried out in pain. She lifted her arm to find three slits in her hoodie, blood seeping from three deep slits covering the length of her forearm.

"Clary?" Zach touched her arm but she drew it back from his grasp.

"We need to go." Clary repeated, once more, determined to live. If not for herself, for her mother.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's finally nearing the end of the film! I'm trying to extend the chapters out more so I can at least get to 10 chapters, but what do you think? Do you like how I did Zara's death? I'm also very sorry I haven't published in a while but I suddenly got my inspiration back so I should be posting more soon, probably over the summer. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed during my absence, they always push me forward and get me writing. Review, fave and follow! Lotty x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

 **A/N: As much as I love Clary, who was my first published OC and is very close to my heart, and Jurassic Park/World, this story isn't the best it could've been considering my writing has improved lots since I first started this, two years ago. I will not abandon this story but I feel Clary's story wasn't developed enough before I started writing. If I feel compelled to in the future, I may rewrite this story but as of now, I am just trying to get to the end without it feeling like a duty rather than an enjoyment.**

* * *

According to the internet, when we suffer a catastrophic loss or event, we progress through five distinct stages of grief. First is the denial because the loss is so unthinkable, we cannot imagine it to be true. This was Clary's personal favourite; pretending the said event never happened? Perfect. Then we get angry with everyone - the survivors, ourselves, mainly the ones closest to us. We hurt and we get angry because they don't seem as affected as you are. And it's not fair, it's totally and utterly unfair. We bargain next. We would offer up our souls in exchange for just one more day if that is what it took. Then when that has inevitably failed and the anger is too hard to maintain, we break. We cry, scream, fight back until despair consumes us and there is no choice but to accept there's nothing left to do. We have to let go and move on. But that doesn't ever stop that one word from repeating itself in our heads over and over until you think you'll go mad. That one word, a question, that no one has the answer to: why?

That's how it started. Clarissa Young suffered a catastrophic loss. She couldn't help but feel that grieving for her mother was no use in their current situation, which was still life threatening. Lots of people were dying or had died that day, it wasn't just her who'd lost someone. This thought forced Clary to push forward. Ignore her mother's death, pretend it never happened. Go into denial. Stage One. There wasn't much time now. Now, here Clary was, ready to die fighting. It's not right to grieve when something so good has to come to an end. However, Clary was an expert in grief.

The world, despite the screams, was dull to Clary. She'd forced everything to the back of her mind, the only thing in her head was to find Owen, the only person she had left. Then she had a thought. A thought that changed everything. Owen could be dead too. This realisation was like a cold shower had plummeted onto Clary, seeping from her head down to her toes. The ice cold feeling created a numbness and it seeped into every pore of Clary's body until it was deathly cold. She couldn't move. She was frozen. She was frightened and there was nothing she could do about it. Owen was all she had left, but what if he was taken from her too? It felt like an eternity until Zach then tugged on her arm again, pulling her this way and that, her feet tripping over each other. The park she knew like the back of her hand was now a foreign land, every face the same, every tree unfamiliar. Zach worried for the younger girl whose face held a vacant expression as she stared straight ahead. He understood why she was like that, her mother was not only dead, but she'd seen it with her own eyes. As much as he regretted it, she needed to snap out of it if she didn't want to die. This girl was strong and a survivor - she'd make it through this.

"Clary?" She had been so determined to get moving moments ago but now it seemed as if the weight of the world had crushed her. No response. Pterodactyls were still flying everywhere, picking and throwing visitors whenever possible. The crimson blood from their victims stained the paved floor and Zach had to hold back his rising bile. Zach panicked, he didn't know what to do. He did the first thing he thought of to get Clary's attention. An instinctive action. A kiss.

His lips pressed against Clary's and he felt her stiffen under his grasp. At least he got a reaction out of her. Clary felt a wave of peace fill her up that felt odd in their circumstances. He wasn't tender and caring and loving. This was desperate, as if Clary was about to disappear from his strong hold right then and there, which if fate was against them, could've happened. Their time was running out and they were slipping away from each other. It wasn't how Clary imagined a proper kiss would be like but it felt perfect, like they melded well together. The thought terrified Clary as she began to move her lips with Zach's. As much as Zach was enjoying the kiss, never feeling anything of the sort with his kind-of girlfriend back home, he had to break it off now that Clary was reciprocating. It meant she was paying attention and she would listen to him. He pulled away, taking a quick glance at the slack jawed Gray who'd forgotten all about the carnivorous birds.

"Clary, let's move." He looked into Clary's eyes, that clouded over in confusion turning from their usual sea blue to a stormy grey. "Okay?"

"Okay." Clary nodded, regaining a grip on her mental state as well as the rifle that was slung around her shoulder. Clary lifted her rifle and scanned the area for any immediate threats but found that the Pterodactyl's had found their way to other people. They began to run as they swarmed above their heads, circling.

"Run! Go, go!" Gray screamed as he caught a glance of a dinosaur pursuing its prey ie. the trio. Clary halted to a stop when she realised what she held in her hand, she lifted the rifle and shot it in the head.

"I was aiming for the neck. The head will do." She muttered before realising the bird, although dead, had fallen to the ground and was sliding towards Clary, Zach and Gray, who'd stopped a few paces behind to see what she was going. Clary shuffled backwards before falling backwards onto the boys who also fell to the ground shuffling backwards until their backs rested against a building, pulling at Clary's hoodie as the razor sharp beak slowly moved closer to Clary's neck. Pressed against Zach's chest, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was awesome!" Gray smiled at Clary.

"Thanks." Clary gave him a smile, weak but a smile nonetheless.

They helped each other up and paused as they saw two familiar faces in the midst of all the chaos. Owen and Claire. Claire stood proudly, her hair messy and face dirty, a massive change from her usual pristine attire, as she shot down a smaller Pterodactyl that was trying to make Owen its dinner.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach asked rhetorically, surprised. They watched as Claire helped Owen up who quickly pulled the lady in question into a kiss.

"How is she still wearing her heels?" Clary had to give the woman some credit. That was when Claire spotted the three youngsters watching the adults.

"Zach! Gray! Clary!" She ran to the three, still in her heels and cupped Gray's face muttering about where the three had disappeared to.

"Thank God! What happened? What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you."

Zach just looked up past Claire and asked, "Who's that?"

Owen had walked up behind the group but his eyes were fixed on Clary, who looked worse beyond wear.

"We work together."

Without a second thought, Clary dropped the rifle and ran into Owen's arms. Owen clutched the girl tightly despite the grime that covered the both of them.

"Where's Zara? Where's your mum, kid?" Owen asked. Clary pushed herself further into Owen's chest, shaking her head.

"She, she didn't-" Clary's voice broke and she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, knowing it would make it all too real. Owen didn't reply. He understood what she was trying to say. In the corner of his eye, he saw Zach and Gray whisper to Claire, making her eyes go wide in pity at the explanation of the young girl's actions.

"Hey, we gotta go. You'll be okay, right?" Owen pulled Clary away. His heart clenched in sadness for Clary but unless they wanted to end up dead too, they needed to move.

"Yeah." Clary lied but walked forward nonetheless.

They followed Owen and Claire through the park, Owen kept a constant hand on his gun ready for a surprise attack. Claire was on the phone to Lowery, who Clary was relieved to find out was okay. Zach kept a tight grip on Clary's hand and Gray lingered between them and Claire.

"What do you mean use the raptors?" Claire exclaimed. Owen paused and locked concerned and angered gazes with Clary who frowned.

"Son of a bitch." Owen muttered as Clary nodded in agreement.

"Never liked Hoskins." Clary replied, immediately knowing it was him in charge, especially since their previous conversations.

"You shouldn't say 'bitch'." Gray said. Clary couldn't help but smile at his uncorrupted innocence and the irony of his statement.

"Take the kids, get them somewhere safe." Owen said, as the big metal gates were on the edge of bursting open. The five of them ran backwards, just in time to see hundreds of people flocking towards them, Pterodactyls on their tails. Luckily, a jeep was parked close by and the keys had conveniently been abandoned inside. They all jumped in, Claire and Owen in the front, Zach, Clary and Gray in the back.

"Owen, move!"

"Go, go, go!"

"Damn it, drive!" There was a lot of shouting from the three teenagers as Owen backed the jeep into a small alcove. After a moment's silence and heavy breathing, Zach said, "This does not feel safe." Clary nodded in agreement.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked, his voice small.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live." Claire replied but the pessimistic part of Clary's mind taunted her, saying that might not be for very long however Clary laughed out loud as Zach and Gray protested together.

"No, no, no. Him!" They both point to Owen who suppressed a smug smile due to the serious situation. "Yeah, definitely him." Gray stated, ignoring the offended look on Claire's face and Clary's badly hidden snickers.

By the time, they got to the raptor paddocks, it was dark, the night sky thick with fog reflecting the tension that evidently lingered throughout the park. Owen jumped out first, Claire following giving the three kids a look that obviously said 'stay here'. Although they couldn't hear the conversation, the arrogance wafted from Hoskins as he strutted up to Owen, arms wide. Owen threw a fist to Hoskins' face before he could even finish the sentence. Clary cheered along with the other two boys. Owen always had a good left hook. Owen and Hoskins were face to face in a heated argument and Clary heard Hoskins shout "Let's move it out!"

Owen looked back at the car and seemed to reluctantly nod towards the man. Clary jumped out of the car following Owen as he and a bunch of soldiers gathered around a map covered table. She hovered behind the group as Owen explained his plan to the group of men.

"We know that she is in sector five. This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors. Please." The men nodded before dispersing.

"Owen?" Clary called, the said man turned to his sister figure. "What's going on?"

"They're using the raptors, as soldiers, like Hoskins always wanted. We have no choice in the matter. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Owen shrugged, defeatedly but his stance gave away his determination.

"Right. Can I see them, before they go?" Owen hesitated but nodded, they were contained and they were used to Clary by now, it would be fine.

"Sure, I was just going there anyway." Owen purposely avoided any talk of Zara, knowing it would just anger and upset Clary now. When Clary was in one of those moods, she was blinded by her emotions and usually acted on impulse rather than thinking it through and Owen had enough to deal with at the moment. All they had to do was get through the next 24 hours.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been writing furiously for the whole weekend so I am hoping to have finished writing this fic by next week! Do you want me to publish all the chapters at once or would you rather me leave a few days between? Let me know, Lotty x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

* * *

"Hey, Charlie." Clary smiled as she walked up to the raptor who was currently caged with a guard around her head. "Hey, girl. Remember me?" Clary reached out her hand but stopped as a large huff sounded from the dinosaur and Charlie shook furiously.

"I'll have none of that, girl. It's Clary." Clary reached her hand out again and despite the slight fear she felt, placed it on the side of Charlie's face. The raptor stopped shaking and seemed to relax into Clary's hold in familiarity. The four raptors had been trapped in their cages and had been surrounded by unfamiliar faces - apart from Barry - for a good 12 hours. They hated it and rejoiced in the presence of their alpha and a girl who they considered trustworthy. The animals were intelligent, they knew who was good and who was bad; they could tell friend from foe.

"There we go." Clary smiled at Charlie, their eyes meeting.

"I'll never understand how they took to you so fast." Owen commented, standing by Blue. "They love you."

Clary's smile widened, "Well, they're not as scary as they look, are you?" Clary asked the animal, who huffed once more. Clary laughed, "But I won't tell anyone else that, I promise."

"Owen, Clary." The two turned to see Zach and Gray gazing at them through the bars.

Owen walked up to them, but Clary stayed by Charlie's side, sensing her trepidation.

"Are they safe?" Gray asked.

"No, they're not." Owen shook his head but suppressed a smile as he saw Clary shaking her head in disagreement.

"You're not so dangerous, are you, Charlie?" She muttered to the raptor.

"What're their names?"

"There's Echo, Delta. That one's Blue, the beta."

"And this is Charlie." Clary grinned at the boys. "Don't tell the others, but she's my favourite." She winked, earning a chuckle from the other three as she stage whispered.

"Who's the alpha?" Gray questioned.

"You're looking at him, kid." Owen smirked and Clary barked out a laugh at the impressed look on the boys' face.

"You've always been super proud of that, haven't you Owie?" Clary teased as Owen ignored her use of the irritatingly fond nickname.

Claire called Clary, Zach and Gray over, after Clary had gone over to each raptor and wished them good luck, hoping they'd understand what she meant. She also gave Owen a huge hug before running over to the Mitchell boys and their aunt. Claire swung open the back of a transport van with effort and puffed out the words, "See? Totally safe."

"There's only two seats." Clary pointed out.

"That's a minor defect." Claire replied swiftly, used to people contradicting her. "Come on, get in."

They climbed in, Clary settling in to the side of the seats on the van's floor.

"If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open the window." She said, pointing to a latch above their heads. "Put your seatbelts on." The boys looked around for them but looked up at Claire as they found none. She rolled her eyes and retorted "Okay, so just… hold hands!" She shut the van's doors with a creak, the small compartment becoming slighter dimmer. Gray grinned as he held out his hands towards the older two, who both rolled their eyes and chuckled. Although Gray was joking, it wasn't hard to detect the fear held in his eyes as the van jolted to life. Clary's thoughts were proven as Gray asked with a shaky voice, "Um, nothing's getting in here, right?"

Zach looked at his brother, also seeing how scared Gray was.

"Hey. Do you remember that ghost at the old house? Remember, the one in the garage? I protected you, right?"  
"You made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate." Gray nodded at the memory.  
"Yeah. See, nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, okay?"  
"But you're not always gonna be around." His voice held such fear, Clary wanted to hug him right there and then in the middle of their conversation.  
"Yeah, well… Hey… We're brothers, okay? We'll always be brothers, and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what."

"No matter what?"  
"No matter what." Zach confirmed. Clary stayed quiet in this exchange, knowing it wasn't her place to speak.

The next few minutes were sat in silence until an alarm sounded and the cries of the raptors could be heard, signalling they'd been let loose. The three teenagers exchanged looks and all stood, turning around to open the latch and watch the live feed. The night vision made the video slightly blurry but they still continued to watch Owen as he rode with the raptors over Claire's shoulder.

"Your boyfriend's a badass." Zach stated, his eyes gripped on the screen. Claire's smile could be seen despite trying to hide it from the youngsters.

"You know what? You guys are not gonna watch this. Keep the window closed." Claire shook her head, closing the latch just as Owen, Barry and the other soldiers stopped, guns ready.

"No, no, no!" They cried in defeat as they couldn't see the live feed anymore.

Clary kept her ear pressed against the latch door to hear something, anything. But all she heard was Claire's gasp of "Oh my God!" Clary groaned, itching to find out what was going on. She needed to know Owen, Barry and the raptors would be safe. Clary reached out and opened the latch, quietly. Clary, Zach and Gray watched as the raptors turned on the men and killed so, so many. Clary's hand flew to her mouth as she saw Owen in one of the cameras but before anything could happen, the camera went black. Charlie's camera. The raptor was dead.

"No." Clary whispered, upset at how many she'd lost that day. "Charlie's dead." Clary had wasted too many tears already and forced the thought to the back of her head as she glanced back to the live feeds.

"Is everyone dead?" Gray asked, weakly.

Claire gasped and turned around, holding the screen to her chest preventing the three from watching anymore.

"No, no, no. Everyone is fine."

"Don't lie to him." Zach defended his brother.

"He's scared. It's okay to lie to people when they're scared."

"No, it's not." Clary shook her head.

"I wanna go home." Gray whined.

Sweetheart, you will, okay? I promise." Claire cupped Gray's cheek, trying to reassure him of any fear although that fear was definitely not irrational. "Tomorrow you will be home, and your mother will never let me see you again." Claire's sentence ended with a scream as a blood covered hand slammed against her window. The owner of the hand shouted at Claire.

"Get out of here! Go!"

Zach immediately shut the latch, not wanting to internally scar Gray anymore and the three huddled together, panting in terror. The van rumbled as the engine was turned on and the three jumped as the van doors opened, the man scrambling in.

"They're coming!" But it was too late. The man was held under Delta's claws as he was pulled from the van, the three teenagers' screams were shrill and alarmed. The van flew off down the road, doors flapping open.

"Just hold on back there!" Claire's voice was panicked as she sped along the dirt track and knocked on the closed latch. The MVU-12 rocked as the sound of glass was heard along with Claire's shouts from the front. The movement ended as Echo was pushed from the window and rolled along the floor into Clary's view as they drove away. Her heart was racing and she felt her adrenaline kick in as she spotted Delta pursue them. Sharing a glance, Zach and Clary stood, wobbling, attempting to close the van's doors. Clary grew more worried as Echo ran alongside Delta.

"Delta, Echo, please don't do this!" Clary shouted but the raptors ignored the girl, continuing to snap their jaws, causing Clary to groan. Okay, so words won't help her here. She helped Zach untie a fire extinguisher and throw it out the doors, narrowly missing Echo as she dodged out of the way. Delta pushed forward, past the back doors towards the front but Claire violently turned the vehicle to one side, causing the dinosaur to hit a tree and fall to the ground. 1 down, 1 to go. Echo screeched as she followed the van. Gray spotted a shock prod to the side and struggled to turn it on.

"Here." Clary said, turning the long device on as she'd seen Owen and Barry do a few times. They jumped backwards as Echo lunged into the van, holding herself up with her front claws that scratched into the van's floor. She snapped her teeth at them, before the boys took the object from Clary and shoved it at Echo who was shocked and sent flying away.

Clary laughed in disbelief as Claire asked if they were alright.

"Did you see that?" Zach grinned at Clary who was smiling right back at him.

Gray poked his head through the latch, smiling boyishly at Claire. "I can't wait to tell mum!"

Claire replied, alarmed. "Oh, please. No. Do not tell your mother about that, ever."

Clary smiled and held herself up, clinging to the wall, as she saw Owen on his motorbike pull up behind them through the open doors.

"Owen!" She shouted over the engines of the two powerful vehicles.

"Owen! Owen." The boys also saw in and screamed in relief at the man who would probably keep them alive. The man smiled before pulling alongside the front door.

"We gotta get indoors. Follow me."

"Lowery, we're headed your way. Call in a chopper." Claire hollered down the phone quickly before hanging up and following Owen who was ahead on his bike, hoping that this would all be over and her nephews and Clary would be somewhere safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Two chapters at once, whaat?! But... only two chapters left! Enjoy it while you can! Lotty x**


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.****

* * *

Clary and the others arrived outside the innovation centre, in the centre of the park, briskly due to the speed they were going at. As soon as the van's engine turned off, Clary scrambled to open the back doors, suddenly feeling suffocated as the small compartment shrunk. They ran up the stairs without hesitation and into the building. The streets felt so empty and silent, it was eerie. For the last few years, Clary had been used to the cheery chatter and noise of the park. She'd never seen it so dead, it kind of felt like the end of an era. Clary couldn't even bear to think about what would happen to her, and any other orphaned kids, after this incident was over. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she followed the group down the hall. They skidded to a stop as Claire looked upon the Hammond Creation Lab in disbelief.

"They evacuated the lab." They stepped forward into the abandoned lab, the computers and machines still working and beeping away. There were frogs and lizards in small glass boxes, their unblinking eyes and still forms looking like statues until their heads moved to turn direction. It sent shivers down Clary's spine as she gazed upon the skeletons that had been placed in tanks filled with a blue substance that bubbled.

"What are you doing?" Claire questioned. Clary followed her gaze to a few grey clad men who were packing away what seemed like the last of whatever the needed into large, heavy looking boxes.

"I'm afraid that's above your paygrade, honey." Hoskins. Only he could be so patronising at a time like this.

"Where's Henry?"

"Dr Wu, works for us."

Gray edged out from the protection of Claire and nodded to the computer screen that showed an odd looking dinosaur. "That's not a real dinosaur."

"No, it ain't kid. But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see… Millions of years of evolution, what did we learn?" Clary sneered at Hoskins, not wanting to hear anymore. "Nature is the gift that just… Shit!" The five jumped backwards as Delta lunged into view, towards Hoskins. "Easy. Easy, boy. Hey, hey. We're on the same side, right? Right?" Hoskins tried to rationalise with the animal as she snarled at him. Not a boy, Hoskins. Those raptors were all girls. Owen's arms spread open, pushing the rest of their group behind him in protection. Clary jumped at Delta's loud growl and grabbed onto Zach's hand in fright.

"Easy. I'm on your side." The raptor had enough with Hoskins' talk and pounced on his outstretched hand, biting into it. The man screamed in agony and the group unanimously decided that was their signal to run. And run, they did without turning back.

"Which way?" Gray gulped for air as they paused.

"This way!" Claire grabbed Gray, pulling him down the hall. Clary followed after them, but they halted as Delta jumped through the glass wall. Clary slipped at the sudden stop, falling to the ground. Zach pulled her up and placed his hand back into hers, helping her along as they ran in the opposite direction. They ran through the main hall, Gray's hand pressing the Holoscape as they passed it. Clary glanced back to see a holographic Dilophosaurus appear, making Delta stop in her pursuit and roar at the new obstruction.

They rushed through the doors back into Main Street but were faced with Blue who screeched at them. They turned back but Delta had made it past the hologram and Echo appeared next to Clary's side, her teeth bared ready for attack.

"Only Charlie is missing. The raptor squad." Clary sighed under her breath, tensing.

"That's how it is, huh?" Owen asked, his gaze locked onto Blue, the beta.

Clary jumped back as Echo took a step towards her, baring her teeth. Clary lifted her hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it when I said Charlie's my favourite!" She cried, panic coursing through her veins. "Echo, no." She muttered underneath her breath, taking a step backwards as Echo took a step forwards. Echo and Clary looked each other in the eye and she cocked her head at the familiar girl before glancing at her beta who'd stopped in front of Owen. He dropped his gun to the floor as a sign of peace, hoping it would make Blue understand. If not, they were dead meat. Sweat gathered at the base of Clary's neck as she glanced at Claire and the boys who were as sweaty and shaky as herself.

Owen lifted his arms as Blue growled in warning, snapping her jaw.

"Easy, easy." Owen muttered, his hand getting gradually closer to the buckle that kept Blue's camera in place. A man-made machine that trapped Blue. Unbuckling the camera was a sign of peace, showing Blue that they didn't want to hurt them like the others.

"That's it." Owen breathed as Blue allowed him to do just that without biting his hand off. The raptors and the humans had just come to an understanding when a loud roar echoed through Main Street causing all heads, raptors' included to turn in the direction of the sound. The Indominus Rex itself trudged around the corner of Main Street and headed straight towards the group. It's footsteps shook the ground and send shudders through Clary's body. The bitter smell of blood reeked from the dinosaur's mouth and made Clary's stomach clench in disgust as it roared in her face, her hair bristling. It roared, communicating with the raptor squad - or what was left of it - and Blue squeaked back, her cry weak compared to the monster's before them. Blue turned her head to look back at Owen, her trusty alpha she knew from birth. She glanced to Clary whose hand was held out, attempting to unbuckle Echo's camera much like Owen did to her own. Blue nodded at Owen, telling him their loyalty was with him, their alpha, and Clary and anyone else he protected. Blue screeched at the I-Rex, only to anger it further. Blue was knocked into the side of a building and knocked unconscious, the dinosaur looked at the other two raptors as if daring them to try. And try they did. They pounced at the huge hybrid after Owen's whistle, proving he was still in control of the raptors. They climbed onto its back and attempted to bring it down.

Meanwhile, Owen led the group around the fight, Zach, Gray and Clary flying into a small open shop followed by Claire. Owen hid behind an orange rock that replicated the mosquito trapped in the solidified tree sap that preserved the dinosaur's DNA, allowing the engineers at In-Gen to create the dinosaurs in the first place. He shot at the beast but moved just in time as the rock was destroyed, shards flying everywhere. Clary, Zach and Gray huddled in the back of the shop when Gray suddenly spoke out.

"24, 50. We need more."

"More what?" Claire asked.

"Teeth. We need more teeth." Clary understood what Gray was getting at, if she recalled anything she learned while living at Jurassic World.

"Paddock 9." She breathed, looking up at Claire whose eyes widened in realisation.

"Paddock 9." She repeated. "Okay, so you just wait here. It's gonna be fine." She stood, grabbing a flare from the emergency kit and moved over the shop counter and ran away, her heels clicking against the pavement.

"What's Paddock 9?" Gray asked. Clary glanced at him before replying.

"Rexy." She knew that if Gray was as big of a dinosaur geek as he appeared, he'd know what that meant.

The three jumped as Owen leaped over the counter, crouching with a finger on his lips. Past Owen's head, Clary could see the I-Rex's bared teeth, covered in red liquid, which she knew was the blood of its many victims. Its shadow passed over them and Clary saw its eyes for only a second before it pounced on them, knocking away part of the store. Jurassic World merchandise fell all around them as Owen pushed them behind him, Gray's screams loud in their ears. The I-Rex's claw scratched along the ground, attempting to grab one of them as its next victim. It hooked onto Gray's pack that was buckled around his waist. Gray sat between Clary's legs, Zach and Owen on either side, all three pulling Gray closer to them, struggling against the Indominus' strength. Tears streamed down Gray's cheeks as he faced his doom. Zach unbuckled the pack and the three collapsed backwards in relief but it didn't stop the hybrid from coming after them. Claire's heels could be heard as a red glow approached them, taking the I-Rex's attention away from the four. Clary clenched her teeth as she heard the large skeleton outside fall to pieces, the Tyrannosaurus rex coming into view. The I-Rex's claw removed itself from the shop and it turned towards Rexy, both roaring. The two dinosaurs faced each other, Clary standing next to Owen looking up at the scene before them. They bit at each others necks and clawed at each other, the I-Rex having the advantage with its long raptor-like claws. The group dived away as the beasts fell onto the place they were standing moments ago.

"Run!" Claire's hoarse scream echoed into the night as the shop above them started to shake and creak under the pressure, threatening to collapse.

"Go!" Owen cried "Go!" They ran through an opening the I-Rex had made when attempting to make them dinner just in time as Rexy fell on top of the shop, smashing it to pieces. They ran to Claire who was hiding behind a few rocks and watched as the fight played out. The Indominus Rex gained on Rexy as she struggled to get up from the ground but the fight turned around as two small croaks sounded from down the street. Blue. Blue ran towards the I-Rex at full speed, jumping on the monster in full attack mode. Trying to fight Blue off the I-Rex was preoccupied, which gave Rexy the moment she needed to pick herself up off the ground and fight alongside the raptor. The group of humans ran inside some shops to take cover, pausing as Blue was flung right in front of them but she quickly rejoined the fight. With help from Blue, Rexy threw the I-Rex to the ground, breaking the walls and gates of the Jurassic World Lagoon. Attempting to get back up, the I-Rex roared but its cry was stopped short as its body was captured between the teeth of the Mosasaurus. It dragged the struggling Indominus Rex into the Lagoon, killing it for good. Clary watched in amazement as Rexy and Blue nodded to each other in respect before Rexy walked away in her old age. Owen stepped out from behind the pillar the five were hiding behind, Clary close on his heels as she clutched his arm, both looking at Blue. She cocked her head, apprehensive of the larger predator but Owen shook his head slightly. Rexy was not the enemy here. Blue regarded Clary then Owen before racing away down the street, disappearing into the darkness, her tail swaying behind her. The five walked into the middle of Main Street, fire embers floating in the air and ash falling to the ground, reminding them of the events of the last 24 hours. Clary jumped as Zach slipped his hand into hers, giving it a squeeze along with a relieved smile which she reciprocated.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll try to be." She replied, simply, resting her head on his shoulder, ignoring the throbbing pain she'd done well to ignore in her arm where the Pterodactyl had sliced. Clary wasn't okay but she was going to try and get as close to okay as she could.

* * *

 **A/N: And the action of Jurassic World is OVER! Ah, so only have one more chapter to go… what will happen! I hope you're as excited as I am! I've had the next chapter written out for over a year! Love you all, Lotty x**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World/Park or any characters, plots or similar dialogue isn't mine. However, I do own my OC, Clarissa Young.**

 **A/N: Final chapter guys!**

* * *

Despite sitting on a bed, Clary hadn't slept for days or at least it felt like days. Every muscle in her body ached and screamed in protest at every movement. She was still covered in mud and blood alike and she couldn't bear to think about the state of her hair, knowing it was probably not blonde anymore. Her arm had been cleaned and wrapped up with 7 stitches on each of the three lacerations. Clary winced at the memory, they'd run out of any kind of pain relief so she had to grit her teeth as they pulled a needle in and out of her skin several times. Her eyes dropped in fatigue but forced them wide, not wanting to fall into an inevitable world of nightmares. Glancing around the room, Clary tried to pick up familiar faces. Owen was busy helping the injured, Lowery off to the side, clipboard in one hand and pen in the other. Claire was sat with her nephews a few beds away, reluctant to leave their side now that she'd finally found them again. Gray huddled into her side and Claire's held her arms tight around his smaller frame, as if she was afraid he'd disappear from under her gaze. Zach sat next to the conjoined couple, glancing at Clary every now and then. The boys were awaiting the arrival of their parents but Zach's thoughts weren't with them. Every time their parents were mentioned, his heart clenched as he realised the young girl he'd come to know in the past two days had no one to go back to. He also couldn't shake the nervous feeling he got every time he looked at Clary and their short kiss fluttered through his mind.

The atmosphere was tense and any talk was no more than a mutter. So many people had been lost that day, and so many people were grieving. Just like Clary. Zach's thoughts were interrupted as Claire shuffled, a movement that seemed violent compared to her previous passivity.

"Your parents." She said, pulling Gray to his feet. "Come on."

Zach's parents rushed to their children. Karen pulled Gray into her arms as Zach gave his father a tight squeeze. The moment was emotional and there seemed to be tears glistening in everyone's eyes. There was no doubt that this would be a life changing experience for the family. Karen glanced up at her sister whose lip was trembling at the sight. Both in tears, the sisters hugged each other, small sobs escaping from their lips. Claire looked at the family and spotted Owen in the distance behind them, working hard to help out the injured.

Zach pulled away from his family to look at Clary. He saw the girl quickly glance away as he looked towards her and wipe away a salty tear that left a clear track in the brown grime that covered their faces.

"I'll be right back." He said. He could hear Gray explaining where and who he was going to as he walked past a few occupied beds. He sat next to the girl who had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Of course you're not." Zach winced at the stupidity of his question. "I think we're leaving now."

Clary nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay. She lost her mum and now she was losing the two people she considered friends. Zach bent to the floor, picking up a discarded pen and holding it towards Clary along with his hand.

"What's your number?" Clary shakily reached for the pen and managed to remember her mobile, which had been sitting in her back pocket.

"There." She whispered. "I'll miss you both."

Zach pulled Clary in for a tight hug, realising just how much he was going to miss the girl no matter how long they'd known each other for. "I'll miss you too."

They pulled back and saw Gray in front of the pair. He sat on the other side of Clary and the trio had a group hug. They didn't say anything but sat huddled together for a good five minutes. But their time was up. With a final farewell, Clary reluctantly said goodbye to the two boys she'd learned to love over the last 48 hours. They walked back to their parents and Clary folded her legs beneath her as she watched them walk away.

Clary hugged her knees to her chest, pulling the blanket tighter around her visibly shaking body. She glanced up at Zach and Gray's retreating figures through watery eyes. She squeezed them shut, forcing the tears back and biting into her lip. The last day had been traumatic to say the least. It had been life changing and scarring - quite literally; the gash in Clary's side was sure to leave a jagged scar soon enough. Clary was always so sure of herself but right now, with her mother, her only guardian, dead, Clarissa Young didn't know who she was. She'd killed dinosaurs, she'd been brave and she'd pushed her way through. Guilt corsed through her veins as she thought of all the words she wished she'd said to Zara but mostly all the words she wished she never said. Regret and remorse spread throughout her body and squeezed her stomach until she thought she was going to be sick.

 _No more regrets. No more mistakes. No holding back._ The thoughts washed over Clarissa's brain like a tidal wave and blocked all rational reasoning. _Fuck it._

Clary jumped up from her designated camp bed, her blanket sliding off her shoulders as she did so. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward, calling for Zach.

"Zach!" Zach turned at the sound of his name. His eyebrows furrowed as Clary walked briskly towards him.

"Clary, are you okay?" He walked towards Clary. "Is something wr-"

They met halfway. Clary clutched Zach's burgundy shirt and pulled downwards. Her dry, cracked lips met Zach's and her eyes fluttered closed as her lips pressed softly against him. Surprised, Zach looked down at Clary's closed eyes before slowly shutting his own and pressing back. Zach's arms flailed slightly at his sides not quite knowing what to do in his current predicament. However, the kiss only lasted a second or two before Clary pulled away, eyes still closed not quite ready to see Zach's reaction, her lips pursed. Her baby blues flickered open and she gazed up at Zach. She examined his face for any kind of reciprocation but found none.

"Oh shit what have I done." Clary apologised, feeling stupid and idiotic. What was she thinking? After all that has happened why would he be thinking of her like that?

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Clary trailed off as Zach took her face in his hand and brought his head down swiftly planting his lips on hers. Clary's breath hitched in her throat as his lips moved against her motionless ones. Shock filled her to the core mixed with a few butterflies that flew around in her stomach as cliche as it sounded. Clary suddenly grew very conscious of the fact she was not moving so quickly closed her eyes and moved her lips in sync with his. Her hand still firmly held Zach's shirt and used it to tug his body closer to her while her other arm slid around his neck keeping his lips against hers. Zach's hands moved from her face down to her waist, keeping her firmly in place as she wobbled on her tiptoes in attempt to reach Zach's height. Clary soon became woozy from lack of oxygen and parted with Zach. She and Zach panted rapidly, believing the kiss was over too soon.

Clary had a small blush tinting her cheeks as she looked down at the floor with a smirk covering her face.  
"Was that really a kiss? Hm I expected better from someone who looks like you." Zach raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching slightly.

"Seriously?" He laughed, a nervous twinge lining it. She smiled softly at him.

"Well we can't really boost that ego up anymore, can we? It's already through the roof."

Zach pulled Clary into a light hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Call me, yeah? Whenever, whatever you need." Clary nodded sadly.

"You better go." Clary whispered, glancing past Zach at Gray and their parents who'd stood to the side, watching the whole exchange. Clary's blush deepened as his mum smiled at the pair while Gray grinned.

"Goodbye, Clarissa Young."

"Goodbye, Zach Mitchell." He joined his family once again and Clary gave one last small wave to the brothers before taking a seat on her camp bed once more. God, she was going to miss them. In the short amount of time she'd known them, they'd become a major part of her life.

Clary jumped as a large hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to find Owen smiling down at her.

"Hey, kiddo. Gotta say you got some real balls doing that."

Clary laughed. "Well we both knew I wasn't the girliest of girls, Owie."

Claire who stood to the other side of Owen smiles sympathetically at her.

"I'm really sorry, kid." Clary nodded looking away, she getting kind of sick at the apologies she was receiving. They didn't kill Zara. It wasn't the I-Rex that killed her although it started the events that led to Zara's death and Claire was partly responsible for creating that monster. She'd let Claire go, she could apologise because along the way, it is partly her fault. Clary knew it was wrong to blame the woman; she had good intentions but she was still grieving.

"It'll be okay. I promise" Owen rubbed her arm, before making his way towards Claire..

"I'll be okay." Clary repeated, not quite believing it. That promise was an empty one because right now, nothing was okay. Nor would it ever be okay again. For once, Clary and Zara had agreed on something and for once they both cared. However, it seemed they were both a second too late because now Zara was gone. Dead, deceased, departed, whatever you want to say. It didn't matter now as she was never coming back. After _it_ had happened the pterodactyls didn't stop in mourning, they continued pecking and snatching and killing. Clary didn't have a chance to process or grieve her mother's death. She just had to fight, for survival. So when it came down to waiting for family and friends to collect their relatives, Clary sat there alone and abandoned. Zach and Gray were with their parents. Owen and Claire were sending not-so-subtle heart eyes towards each other leaving Clary. The uncomfortable, makeshift camp beds were not at all reassuring and made Clary miss her own bed and her own mother.

Clary's phone buzzed in her back pocket. She tugged it out and unlocked the screen and saw the text from 'Unknown'. It said 'I guess you saved me in the end. -Zach'. Clary chuckled, tearfully at the text before pocketing her phone and taking one last glance around the large refuge and lying back down on her bed. _I'm sorry, mum._ Maybe, she might just survive this and maybe, she might just piece her life back together. And hopefully, Zach would be a part of that life.

* * *

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, kid. Call me. Please." Owen bent his head down to Clary's height, staring into her eyes. People were being loaded onto the next cruise liner like cargo and Clary was finally going back to the mainland after a long time.

"I know. I will. Promise." Clary drew a cross on her chest, where her heart would be. Owen nodded, pulling the girl into his chest and squeezed her tightly.

Reluctantly Clary pulled herself away from the man. Clary clutched her slinged arm to her chest as it throbbed still. It had been hours since the Mitchell boys had left and she'd finally secured a place on one of the multiple large cruise liner ships that were ferrying thousands of people out of Isla Nublar. Clary doubted any of them would return, she didn't think she would return either.

"Bye, Owie." Clary whispered, wiping away the tears that stung at her eyes. Owen kissed the top of her head and pushed her towards the boat's entrance. Clary didn't want to leave, it meant change. Change terrified her.

Clary was pushed along with the crowd onto the boat, her gaze never leaving Owen behind her as he got further away. More and more people obstructed her view until Owen could no longer be seen, becoming just another face in the crowd. Clary kept her panic under wraps as her mind taunted her. It seemed everyone she cared for was dropping out of her life one by one and in such a small space of time - it was all too much.

" _Please prepare for departure. We will be leaving Isla Nublar shortly."_ The friendly female voice on the intercom sounded. Her cheery voice was out of place, slicing through the sombre mood like a knife. The cruise liners were struggling with the amount of passengers - everyone wanted to get off that island as soon as they could. It was a task to move through the crowd towards the toilets. Clary needed to wash her face, at least, before she arrived at the port in Costa Rica. Squeezing through the doors to the toilet, surprisingly she found it empty but then again it wasn't too much of a shock. Going to the toilet was probably not at the forefront of anyone's mind just yet.

Clary froze at her reflection. She couldn't believe it was her, but it was. The girl before her blinked as she blinked, moved as she moved. Her skin was covered in grime and splattered in blood, giving the fake appearance of a tanned girl rather than the pale one she really was. Her skin sunk on her face, dark circles outlining her cold, empty eyes that had turned a lifeless grey. She considered herself more of a brunette currently with the amount of brown gunk that coated her hair. Her clothes were in tatters, especially her hoodie which had been ripped to shreds by the Pterodactyl. Her converse were unrecognisable, looking like large mud covered blobs. Speaking of unfamiliarity, she was certain Alec wouldn't recognise her when she reached the mainland. According to Claire, she'd reached out to Alec and he took the first flight to Costa Rica to meet Clary at the port once she left, as he put it, 'that God forsaken island'. As much as she believed she disliked Alec, he was a good guy, proven by the fact he was willing to take her in for the time being. The last time she'd seen him was when her mother had announced their engagement. Clary had been furious that her mother hadn't told her how serious they were - last she knew, they'd been casually dating. From then on, Alec did everything he could to impress Clary and get on her good side but ended up only irritating her further. He was perfect for Zara. With light brown hair and hazel eyes that matched, he could be considered a model. He was a nice guy and Clary respected him for even putting up with her mother. Clary hadn't a clue what would happen to her, she could only hope.

Despite the recent events, this small piece of land by Costa Rica had been her home for years now. It would be wrong to say she wasn't saddened by her departure. She'd miss the gentle heat of the sun against her skin and the cool breeze that bristled her hair, tickling her shoulders. She'd miss the view of the lush green forest from her bedroom window - she used to stare out her window for hours on end, especially on the more windy days. The ruffled leaves would sway in the breeze, a movement in unison, creating waves upon the surface of the emerald sea that the tree tops would create. She'd miss her raptors. She'd miss Owen and Barry and Vivien and Lowery. She'd maybe even miss Claire now her pompous attitude had eliminated itself. She would miss Zara, her mother.

Clary never hated her mother or despised her, as much as her words and actions protested otherwise. Clary was a child who had a busy mother, slightly neglected. Her mother didn't want to ignore Clary but in order to keep her job and to keep their home, she needed to work and if that meant long hours, so be it. It kept them a young mother was hard for Zara and something Clary could never understand. Clary hated herself for her ignorance towards her mother but she was a strong person. She knew not to dwell on the bad but to think about how she could change herself for the better, in memory of her mother. Of course, she'd grieve and she'd cry and she'd go through those five stages that the internet accurately described but she wouldn't stay that way forever. She needed to live for herself and her mother. After all, as the saying goes, 'God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man create dinosaurs. Dinosaurs eat man. _Woman inherits the Earth_.'

* * *

 **A/N: So… we've finally done! I hope you have all enjoyed Clary's journey! I've made this epilogue about 1,000 words longer than usual, so hope you appreciate that ;) I've left the ending open to interpretation just in case I decided to do a sequel when JW2 comes out next year but that all depends on if I can easily fit Clary into the plot. But in case I cannot and this really is the last time I'll be writing Clary, here's to good times! Thank you so much for all your support the past 2 years, it's been worth every minute. I'm super proud to say that this is my first completed fanfic and Clary will always have a place right next to my heart. Let me know what you think, I love you all! For the last time, Lotty x**


End file.
